The Elite
by JKWilliams
Summary: The Final Chapter to The Elite *tear, tear* It's been great, but Im glad it's done. They reach the temple, finally!
1. Introduction

A/N -I do not own Digimon. I do not own the characters. I hope you enjoy this story. Please read all the way through and read the A/N at the end. It explains about this part of the story. This storis going to be a Tai/Sora/Matt romance, as well as a Joe/Mimi and TK/Kari story. Don't read if you don't like.  
  
  
  
The Elite   
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
  
  
  
A man stepped out of his carriage and took a breath. He was at the docks to meet a special ship. The year was 1813 and Lord Tai Kamiya was in the prime of his life, at the ripe old age of 22. As one of the most notorious bachelors in all of London, he was the prime catch of the season, for the ton. Not only was he rich and entitled to inherit a fortune as well as a title, but he was ruggedly good looking, with broad shoulders and unruly hair. It was said that no one could tame him. He was a wanderer and adventure seeker. But, that didn't stop all the mothers from pushing their daughters on him. He was just one of a small group of the upper crust of society called, "The Elite", and they took pride in the fact that they were in a separate group from all the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned back to look behind him at the sound of a clearing of a throat. He put out his hand and helped the lady inside the carriage out. The lady was his sister, Lady Kari. She was in her first season, 16 and was also considered a prime catch. At all the galas she was always swarmed upon by all the eligible bachelors. Tai, of course being the overprotective older brother, disliked this. All the gentlemen would always look for a time when Tai was not around so they could come to Kari's aid. It was a rare occurrence when he wasn't near her though.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
But, none of these men could catch Kari's attention, because her heart belonged to Sir T.K. Ishida. Having known one another from their childhood, they were close. He had gone to France for a few years but they had kept in touch through letters. Then at Kari's coming out party, he had finally returned to England and they had met up again and it had been love at first sight. TK was very grateful when Tai was around because the other gentlemen stayed away. He thought that it was too soon to ask Kari to be his wife, since it was her first season and all, and was determined to wait for propriety's sake.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked around the dock and saw one of his best friends, Lord Matthew Ishida standing with his brother, TK, and their mutual friend, Lord Izzy Izumi. Lord Matthew, Matt to his friends, was TK's older, and very handsome brother. Matt was the same age as Tai and even more of a rogue than Tai. He had the young maidens lined up to just get a glimpse from the blond, built, blue-eyed god. He and Tai were called the 'Rakes of London' simply because they were both determined never to get married, but wanted to sample all that society had to offer. Both Matt and Tai had their own homes in town as well as homes in the country. Lord Izzy Izumi was the odd man out in the group. He was a very intelligent scientist who was bent on discovering all sorts of odd things. He was also a pronounced linguist. He had accompanied Tai and Matt on many of their expeditions throughout the years just for the scientific basis that there adventures provided. But, he was a good friend. Izzy wasn't the lady killer that Tai and Matt were, but he had his number of admirers.   
  
  
  
  
  
The ship that they were all anxiously awaiting held the last, but certainly not the least of their group. Lady Sora Takenouchi had grown up with Tai and Matt. She had been quite the little tomboy when they were younger. She had climbed trees and played pirates with the boys, much to her mothers chagrin, and had kept up with them quite nicely. But, as she started to get older she began to notice the differences between her and her two best friends. So, her mother had sent her to Mademoiselle Primm's finishing school in France. And, the result had been worth every penny spent. She had, of course, written all of her friends over the years the she spent in France, telling how things were going. But, Tai had to admit that he had missed her. He was anxious for her return.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the ship docked at the harbor Tai glanced at the ship and saw a figure aboard who looked just like the old Sora. He grinned as the figure started down the plank, only to find it was not her. He started to grow anxious as all of the passengers on the ship got off. "Where is she?" he asked the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy, ever the logical one said, "You are sure this is the boat that she was coming in on aren't you, Tai?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at Izzy and frowned, "This is the date and boat that she told me about in her last letter."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari interjected, "Maybe she is just running late. You know Sora, she is always late." She was standing next to TK and holding on to his arm, almost for dear life. Sometimes Tai didn't understand why the younger Ishida brother put up with Kari's constant clinging. He knew that he would never want any woman to constantly be around like that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He glanced back to the gangplank and noticed three figures strolling down. The first person looked to be a gentleman, tall and handsome but very frail looking. Tai knew that he could easily take this guy. The next person was a young woman who looked to also be of noble blood and good upbringing. Tai vaguely recognized this woman, but he couldn't place the face. Finally, Tai let his attention rest on the last figure and his heart stopped.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He heard Matt behind him gasp and say, "Is that Sora? She looks beautiful." Tai had to agree with the musings of his friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned back as he heard a familiar voice say, "Lord Kido, it has indeed been a pleasure to have you accompany us on this trip. I do hope that you will call on me and my cousin sometime." Sora was talking to the man that had accompanied her down the ramp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The man, Lord Kido, Tai presumed, spoke back to her. "Of course Lady Takenouchi. I have enjoyed it as well. Good day to you, and you Lady Tachikawa." He said as he walked off.   
  
  
  
  
Tai heard Sora's voice again but this time it was directed towards them. "Well, are you all going to stand there or are you going to say hello." Sora had turned to them all and was grinning.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari was the first to say. "Oh Sora, its so good to have you back. I have missed you so, trying to keep these four in line!" Kari ran up and hugged Sora. Then it was TK who was hugging Sora.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora exclaimed, "Would you look at the two of you. I would barely recognize you. Kari you are absolutely beautiful and TK you are even more handsome than Kari's letters said you were. I can't wait to catch up with the two of you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy was next in line and hugged Sora, "So, did you bring me the things I asked for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora laughed, "Of course Izzy, how could I not allow your scientific knowledge to continue. They are in my trunks and I will have them delivered to you first thing." He was so excited that he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora turned to find a very good looking blond standing in front of her. "Matt? Well, you haven't changed."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He took her in his arms and twirled her around. He exclaimed, " We have missed you, Sora!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora giggled, "Put me down, Matt! I have missed you too, but a lady never expresses too much emotion." Matt looked at her oddly, not understanding that Sora had said that. But then Sora yelled, "The hell with it," and jumped back into Matt's arms laughing.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai couldn't stand it anymore and cleared his throat. Sora turned towards him. "Of course I didn't forget you, Tai." She kissed him on the lips just as they had always done when they were little. "I think that I have missed you most of all," she whispered in his ear. Then she turned to the rest of the group. "You all remember my cousin, Lady Mimi Tachikawa." They all introduced themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai said, "Well, your mother is expecting you and you know how she is about punctuality. So lets be off." He lead her towards his carriage as Mimi and Kari followed. TK, Matt, and Izzy were in another carriage behind theirs. Tai helped them all in, Sora being the last. "I have missed you a lot, Sora. Please say your here to stay." he said to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Of course, Tai. Things are going to be better than ever." She grinned at him and held her hand out for him to assist her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He sighed and smiled as the vision before him got into the carriage. "Yes, I have a feeling that they will be." He closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Okay guys, this is just the introduction to the characters. This is by no means the beginning of the story. This is just to get you in the flow. I realize that you aren't reading more of my fic because this is bad and not very catchy. I promise the rest is better. Just read the next part and I promise it gets better. Read and review.   
  
  
  



	2. Beginnings

A/N - This is the next part of my story. It is three years later and everyone is older. All of the older ones are, older but all the same age and TK and Kari are 19. Hope you like it. Read and Review.   
  
  
  
The Elite   
  
  
  
Chapter 1   
  
  
The opera singer was hitting extremely high notes, and the shrillness of her voice was beating against Tai's head. Sora was leaning over staring intentley at the singer. Kari was beside her sighing as the singer turned to her lover and sang an aria to express herself.   
  
  
  
"Will this show never end?" Tai muttered to himself   
  
  
  
"I think that it is almost over, Tai." Sora said as she peered out of their opera box.   
  
  
  
"Yes, I believe that this is the final scene," said Kari, Tai's younger sister.   
  
  
  
"You know, it is not fair that I have to be here," said Tai, "Why does Matt never have to come to these things?"   
  
  
  
Sora was the one to answer him."Because, Matt and TK's family had a spat with the owner of the opera, and were banned from this theater." Sora replied. "Besides, you have Kari and I to keep you company; and look, there is Izzy, we can talk to him after the show." After a few more grueling moments for Tai, the opera finally ended.   
  
  
  
"Thank God," Tai exclaimed as the theater erupted in applause.   
  
  
  
Sora stood, applauding and the others joined her. Then she turned to Kari and said, "Well, I thought it was very good, didn't you Kari?" The ladies collected their things and started to exit the opera box. Sora and Kari began to then look out onto the croud to see who was there. The true reason to attend the opera, after all, was to be seen.  
  
  
  
Kari replied to Sora, "Yes, it was. I do wish T.K. could have been her to see it." She turned to her older brother who was exiting the box. "You, Tai, have no cultural appreciation, unlike my T.K." She sighed and then remarked, "Oh look, here comes Izzy."  
  
  
  
The shorter, dark haired man walked up to the group then saying, "Tai, Sora, Kari, how are you? Did you enjoy the show?" said Izzy.   
  
  
  
Tai groaned, "Not in the least bit, my dear boy." As he glanced around the lobby Tai's expression changed from sheer boredom to horror. "Oh, no. Here comes Sir Joseph Kido. I simply can't tolerate him. He is the biggest bore, almost worse than this opera." Tai exclaimed disdainfully  
  
.   
  
Sora commented, "He is quite nice, Tai, and handsome. Did you know that he inherited the king's hospital when his father passed? You should at least try to get to know him better. Besides that, he is my friend and was very helpful to me on the voyage from France some three years ago ..." Before she could finish, Lord Kido walked up to the group.   
  
  
  
His eloquent voice sounded, "Good evening Lord Kamiya, Lady Kamiya, Lord Izumi," he said as he addressed each person of the group. Then he turned to the last member, "ahh and hello Sora - I must say that you look radiant tonight." His eyes went up and down Sora's body and he stared only at her as he spoke.   
  
  
Sora blushed at his gaze, "Why thank you Lord Kido."   
  
  
  
He interrupted her, "Oh, Please Sora, call me Joe.We have, after all, known each other for three years now." The tone and the way he was so intimate with Sora made Tai bristle. Despite the fact that Sora said that he should get to know Kido better, he did not like the guy. Not only because he was older, and good looking, and titled, but because he had made it well known that he desired Sora as his wife. Sora deserved much better than this Joe. Tai checked his anger and made himself count to ten. He looked at Sora who was chatting with Kido. Kido did have one thing right. Sora did look good tonight. She was wearing a pale yellow evening dress that accented her eyes. Eyes that someone could get lost in. He looked her over and for the first time that evening thought how wonderful she looked. He couldn't get enough of her. Izzy started to clear his throat and Tai was brought back to the conversation.   
  
  
  
He felt compelled to interrupt the ongoing flirtation between Kido and Sora. "Yes, you do look lovely tonight. But, I am afraid we have to go, Kari. Mother wanted you home soon, and since you came with us, Sora it is only natural that you leave now too. So, your conversation with Lord Kido is over, let's be going. Good evening Izzy..." He had taken hold of Sora's arm. But she pulled it free from his grasp.   
  
  
Sora glared at Tai. "Tai, Who do you think you are? Where do you get off telling me when and where I shall go. You have ignored me all night and now that the night is over, you want to acknowledge my presence? I will find another ride home. I am truly sorry, Kari. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening and I will see you in the morning."   
  
  
  
As Tai stood there gawking, Joe spoke up, "I will be happy to see you home, Sora." Tai couldn't believe that Sora was acting this way and she couldn't possibly choose Kido over him.  
  
  
  
But, much to his chagrin, she did. "Thank You, Joe. I will allow you to take me home. Goodbye Izzy, Kari." Sora said. And with that she walked off on Kido's arm. Tai was furious that she would choose Kido over him and started to go after them, but Kari and Izzy held him back.   
  
  
  
"She is right," Kari ground out, "you did ignore her all night. Sora is one of your best friends and you ignore her and treat her like dirt, sometimes." Tai was hoping that was all she had to say but then she kept going. He sighed, "and then you have the gall to sit here and dictate who she could talk to and when she is to leave. You are crazy." Then, suprisingly like a child, she stepped on his foot and trod off. Izzy stood there grinning like an idiot.   
  
  
  
"Women!" Tai yelled. "Sora needs to trust me on this! I know that guy is not the one for her. Why doesn't she just trust me."   
  
  
  
Izzy, knowing his friends well said, "Maybe she knows that. I bet that she just wants to get under your skin. Besides, why do you care? He is rich, and likes her. He would never harm her. She couldn't pick better. You should be happy for her." Izzy put in. Tai just glared at him and Izzy said quickly, "Wait a minute, You don't have feelings for her, do you?"   
  
  
  
Tai answered apbruplty, "No, what on earth would make you think that? She is just one of my best friends." Briskly, he said "I am not ever going to settle down. I like my life of adventure. You know that."   
  
  
  
  
Izzy didn't look convinced. "Uhh huh. We shall see," he said under his breath. Tai was about to ask Izzy what he had said, but was interrupted.   
  
  
  
"Tai, lets go," screamed Kari from across the opera house.   
  
  
  
"Coming! Duty calls. See you at the club tomorrow." Izzy started to chuckle again as Tai ran out of the lobby to appease his younger sibling.   
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
  
  
Tai drug himself into his family's home after Kari. He had gotten the silent treatment all the way there. The silence, though, had given him time to think, and worry. He was worried about Sora and Kido. If anything ever happened to her then he didn't know what he would do. When he finally entered the front door, his mother was standing in the foyer.   
  
  
  
"Did you have a nice time, dear?" asked his mother.   
  
  
  
"No mother. Do I ever enjoy the opera?"   
  
  
  
  
"Of course not, but I don't know why. Is Sora with you? Did she enjoy it? I hear that nice Duke was going to be there. The one that will inherit the hospital. He has taken a liking to our Sora. Since you, nor Matthew will settle down, we can't expect Sora to wait around for you two. I think that Lord Kido is a fine choice for her. Her mother and I had tea today and she was telling me about all of the flowers and trinkets that Sora had received from him. What was his name again? Oh yes, Lord Joseph Kido," ranted his mother. He started to wonder at this. Why hadn't Sora said anything about the flowers and things that Kido had sent her?   
  
  
  
Tai let out a growl, "I don't want to hear another word about Kido. I am going home mother, when Kari decides that she isn't mad at me anymore then tell her I said goodnight."   
  
  
  
  
His mother quickly stopped him from going out the door. "Oh, Tai. Before you go. Matthew is in the drawing room for you."   
  
  
  
  
He drew to a hault."What the devil is he doing here?"   
  
  
  
  
She shrugged and smiled. "I haven't the faintest idea. Why don't you ask him yourself."   
  
  
  
Tai strutted into the drawing room only to see Kari talking to Matt in a hushed tones. When she noticed Tai she stiffened, said her goodnights to Matt and left the room. "Why are you here and what was she telling you?" Tai demanded. Of all people he did not want Matt to know that he and Sora had gotten into a fight at the opera.   
  
  
  
Matt had his annoying grin on his face. "Well, I went by your house to see if you wanted to go out and was informed by Jeeves, your illustrious, but very talkative butler, that you were at the opera with Sora and your sister. I logically assumed that you would be here soon so I came to visit your esteemed mother. Sora isn't by any chance with you still? I was hoping we could all go out."   
  
  
  
  
Tai glared at Matt. What was it with people asking for Sora? "No, she is not with me, and you didn't answer my question."   
  
  
  
  
Matt stood up from his seat on the dais. "I most certainly did. Did you drop her off before coming over here? I am suprised, usually you and she stay out late after the opera..." Matt stated.   
  
  
  
  
Tai was growing impatient. "Don't play coy with me, Matthew" Tai interrupted, "what was my sister whispering in your ear?"   
  
  
  
  
Matt grinned, "Oh, just the usual, questions about how T.K. was and what he was up to tonight."   
  
  
  
  
Tai sighed in relief. "Alright then. Now, was that so hard to tell me? I am ready to leave. I suppose we could still go out. It is only 11 o'clock. I had a terrible night tonight and I need to get my mind off if it."   
  
  
  
  
Matt grinned, "Your in an unusual mood tonight. I mean sure, you are always in a bad mood, and even more so after the opera. But this is something else. Could it be the fact that you and Sora had a fight at the Opera? Something about how you were extremely jelous of Sora and a Lord Kido."   
  
  
  
  
Tai spat, "I only think that she can do much better with someone other than him. Why does everyone question me tonight?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt put up his hands defensivly, "No need to get mad, Tai. So, you don't have any feelings for Sora?" Matt inquired.   
  
  
  
  
Tai yelled, "No, I have already told you that."   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt grinned again."Good then. I do agree with you, Sora does deserve better than him," Matt said. Tai took that moment to walk over to the cabinet and poor himself a glass of port. He grunted in reply to Matt's comment.   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you are right," Matt continued, "She can find someone better - and that someone is me." Tai of course had taken that exact moment to drink from his glass and when these words left Matt's mouth, so did the port from Tai's mouth. He spit it everywhere.   
  
  
  
  
Wiping his mouth with his sleeve he said, "Did you just say what I think you said?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked at his friend in earnest. "Unless you are hard of hearing, yes. I grow tired of this life. It is time for me to settle down - have a family of my own. Who better to settle down with than my lifelong friend who has an impressive dowry and beauty beyond measure? It could not work better. I feel that Sora is fond of me, and I am certainly fond of her. Don't you agree?" Matt said sincerely.   
  
  
  
  
"No, not at all. Are you crazy? What ever happened to our exploits? We still haven't seen all of the world that we could see. And, I am not sure even you are good enough for Sora" Tai said in high pitched tones.   
  
  
  
  
Matt stood up"Are you insulting me? I am plenty good enough for Sora, thank you very much. And I do care for her, I might even love her."   
  
  
  
  
"Love? You don't know what love is! I grow tired of this conversation. Get out. I do not want to talk to you anymore tonight," Tai yelled.   
  
"I do not have to get out. This is not your house anymore. You don't live here" Matt yelled.   
  
  
  
"Well fine, I will leave then. Until tomorrow, Matthew." Tai stormed out of the room, past his mother to his carriage.   
  
  
  
He heard Matt yell out to him, "Does this mean we are not on for tonight?"   
  
  
  
  
  
Matt walked out into the main hallway of the Kamiya's home. "What was that all about, Matthew?" Tai's mother asked Matt as he reached for his hat. She was worried about the way that Tai was acting.   
  
  
  
  
  
"He was just upset about the opera, I guess. You know how he despises it. Goodnight Lady Kamiya." Matt grinned and with that he left.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, I hope you liked my story. If you want me to write the rest then please review. Don't worry, for all of you Mimi fans, She is coming out soon. Not in the next part, but the one after that. I may not put any of the 02 characters in it. I am not too fond of them. They are not as in depth as the original Digidestined.   
  
  
  



	3. Scary Things

Okay, Here is the next part of my story. Mimi is not in this part yet, but I promise she will be in the next chapter. There is a reason that I am holding her off. You will see. I hope you like this. Please review it when you are done! Thanks   
  
  
  
The Elite   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2   
  
  
  
  
Matt made Tai so mad. He had decided that it was best if he just went home and slept to try and block out this miserable night. But, Tai could not figure out was wrong with him lately. He felt bad about the way that he had treated Sora that night, and was still worried about her. This gave him an idea to help appease his conscience and his fears. He leaned out the window of his carriage and ordered his driver to stop by her house. After awhile they pulled up to the house and he jumped out. He told his driver to wait and noticed that all of the candles in the house were out. Deciding he couldn't wait, he walked around to the other side of the house, where Sora's room was.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
The man was growing closer and closer as he leaned down towards her. His breath was on her neck and a shiver went down her spine as their lips met. As the kiss deepened she heard a tap, tap, tap. Not wanting to let go of the dream, or the kiss, she ignored the tap and went back to the dream. The kiss was wonderful it was ... tap, tap, tap. This time much louder. Sora woke and sat up in her bed. Then, she heard the annoying sound again, coming from her window. Putting on her robe she went to her balcony and opened her doors. She looked down only to see Tai Kamiya in her lawn. Angrily she whispered, "Do you have any idea what time it is, you idiot?"   
  
  
  
  
"I know and I am sorry. But, I just wanted to make sure that you were all right." Tai whispered back.  
  
  
  
  
  
She rolled her eyes at his arrogance and said, "Yes, for your information, I am fine. Joe was a perfect gentleman".  
  
  
  
  
Thinking that he was done she started to go back in her room, but heard. "Listen, Sora," he hesitated and then said, "I am sorry for the way that I behaved tonight. You really did look beautiful. And you made the opera bearable, and you know how I feel about the opera. Can you ever forgive me?" Hoping against hope he looked up at the angel staring down at him. Angel, where had that come from?   
  
  
  
  
She grinned, "You know I can't stay mad at you long, Tai." She heard him sigh in relief and giggling, she went on. "You are one of my best friends. Of course I forgive you." She blew him a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
A smile spread across his face. "Will I see you tomorrow? Aren't you and Kari going riding? Can I meet you at the park?" He said quickly, knowing that she would agree to letting him come along.   
  
  
  
  
She stood for a second thinking and said, "Well ... yes, if you don't mind TK and Joe coming along, too." She smiled. "Might as well bring Matt along too, if we are going to make it a group thing."   
  
  
  
  
Tai winked at her, knowing she could see in the moonlight. "Anything for you, my lady. Until tomorrow." Bowing like a true gentleman he turned and walked off with a smile.   
  
  
  
  
  
Laughing, Sora closed her doors and went back to the bed. As she drifted off to sleep, the dream from earlier returned to her. This time the man had a more defined image.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
The next day found Sora and Kari in the sunlight at the park. "I don't know Sora. You better not." Kari was pleading with Sora. They were on their horses, enjoying a nice friendly ride. Kari was saying, "It looks dangerous." Sora was on her favorite horse, Biyomon and Kari was on her mare, Gatomon.   
  
  
  
  
"Don't worry." Sora said. "No one is here. Please let me. This is the one time I get to let loose from societies coils." Not waiting for Kari to reply, Sora urged her horse into a gallop. This was what she missed about being a tomboy. Not letting anyone tell you what you can and can't do. Her horse was picking up speed and the momentum was pushing Sora's heart faster and faster. It was pure joy for the one time tomboy.   
  
  
  
Kari was staring agape as Sora took off and was suddenly pulled out of her bewilderment by a voice. "What's going on, Kari." Tai asked his sister as he, TK, and Matt rode up on their horses: Augumon, Gabumon, and Patamon.   
  
  
  
  
Kari replied, "Sora is letting societies restrictions no longer bind her, at least for the time being. Although that finishing school didn't finish her like it was supposed to do if you ask me."   
  
  
  
  
Grinning Matt said, "Oh, let her have a little fun."   
  
  
  
  
"Yeah, look at the pure joy on her face." Tai said. He had never seen her more beautiful. That was one of the things that he loved about Sora. She wasn't afraid to have fun. The group just sat and watched Sora as she rode off.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
Sora was speeding up her mare to jump the bush ahead. She could feel the exhilaration. She leaned down anticipating the moment when her horse would leave the ground and soar through the air, when a horse and a rider came out of no where right in her way. She tried to stop and as she pulled the reins back, Biyomon reared back. The next thing she knew was blackness.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
Tai saw the rider getting nearer to Sora and as he saw her try to stop, his heart quit beating. Before he knew it he was on his way to her. Off his horse in an instant, he had Sora in his arms. "Sora, speak to me. Please."   
  
  
  
  
He heard someone behind him say, "What did you think you were doing!" He head Matt yell at the mysterious rider.   
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought her horse had run away with her. I was going to try to stop her and save her." The voice said. Tai knew that voice. It was Joseph Kido.   
  
  
  
  
  
"Your stupidity could have killed her. If she is badly hurt, then I swear you will die a thousand times over," the rage was building up in Tai as he said this.   
  
  
  
  
"Well, if you would all stop yelling, then you would find out that I am fine." Sora said groggily. "It takes more than that to take down Sora Takenouchi."   
  
  
  
"Sora, are you sure that you are all right?" Tai said as he pulled her in his arms.   
  
  
  
  
After a few minutes of having her in his arms Tai heard Matt clear his throat and say, "If you would give her some air then we could find out for sure."   
  
  
  
Joe intervened, "Sora, I am so sorry."   
  
  
  
Sora pulled out of Tai's arms blushing, "It's all right. I understand. You were only trying to save me. But, Joe; I am an experienced rider. So remember that next time."   
  
  
  
  
Tai helped her to her feet and then back on to Biyomon before mounting Augumon. He rode up beside her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK spoke for the first time, "Well, I think that we have had enough excitement for the day. How about a picnic by the lake."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari perked up, "Excellent idea, my love, as usual." Tai and Matt rolled their eyes as Joe fidgeted and Sora just grinned.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Are you sure that you are okay, Sora?" Tai asked as they walked up to her door. Tai was escorting Sora home after their long day with the others at the park. He had won the honor just by a look of warning to Matt and Joe. Joe had followed Sora around like a puppy, treating her like a fragile doll, all day. Matt nor Tai hadn't gotten anywhere near her. And when they had wanted to play a game, Joe had insisted that Sora not participate.   
  
  
  
Sora smiled, "Just a little woozy. Please don't fawn all over me like Joe did today. I have known you my entire life. Just because I have changed on the outside doesn't mean that I don't want to still enjoy my life. I would expect you out of everyone else to understand that the most." She said.   
  
  
He looked at her. She knew that he loved his life of adventure. She knew him better than perhaps he even knew himself. His heart swelled. "I understand. But, that idiot could have killed you today. I don't know what I would do without you in my life, Sora."   
  
  
  
  
So as not to take that in the wrong way, smiling she answered, "You don't need me in your life. If anything happened to me then you would remain the infamous scoundrel of London. Your adventures would carry on like always, and you would continue to break the hearts of all the girls who had fallen in love with you." she looked down at the ground.   
  
  
  
Tai, oblivious as always put his hand under her chin and lifted it saying, "Sora, what's wrong?" His eyes met hers and he felt as if she were looking into the very bottom of his soul. His gaze traveled down to her lips. Lips, so full and beautiful and that were beckoning him to kiss them... He shook his head, What was he thinking? This was Sora.   
  
  
  
Sora noticing the change in him sighed, "Nothing is wrong." Then hoping to change the subject said, "Did you hear about the ball on Sir Genai's on Saturday?"   
  
  
  
Tai took a moment, wondering what the sudden change of subject was for, "Yes, my mother told me that we were invited to it." Tai said   
  
  
  
"Well, are you planning on going? I have to go for my mother's sake and if you..., or Kari or Matt were going to be there then I may be able to tolerate it. Well, of course Joe will be there and then it won't be so bad..."   
  
  
  
  
Tai cut her off, "Don't worry. If Kido is there, I will be there. We can't let him try anything dumb like he did today, now can we?"   
  
  
  
He looked up to her and before he knew it she was in his arms and hugging him. "Oh, good Tai! Well, I will see you there. If I don't see you before then, my lord." She grinned   
  
  
  
He breathed in her scent as she let go of him. He didn't want to let go. He could keep her in his arms forever. But, he knew that he had to. So as not to cause confusion he added quickly, "And I look forward to it, my lady." Giving him a peck on the mouth, like they always did, she ran inside. If she had glanced back she would have seen her best friend with a hand to his lips gazing at her.  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, how did you like it? Should I write more? I hope that you will take the five seconds to review my story. Thanks.   
  
  
  



	4. Finding Out The Truth

Well, here is the next part. As promised Mimi is in this part. Hope you like it! I don't own these characters names. Read and review.   
  
  
  
  
The Elite   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
It was Thursday afternoon and Sora was walking down to Madame Bouvier's dress shop. She was late, so she was actually running. 'Oh no, I am going to get it this time' she thought.   
  
  
  
  
  
She entered the shop and heard a voice that had an annoyed tone to it. "Sora, where have you been! I simply had to start without you for the fitting." The voice was of her cousin, Mimi Tachikawa.   
  
  
  
Sora sighed, she knew it have been coming. "I am so sorry, Mimi. I was out late last night and got up late. My day has just been terrible. I still have not gone to the east side to do my visits, so lets not spend forever on this." Sora did not have a lot of tolerance for Mimi at times. Mimi sometimes tended to be real superficial, and to those who didn't know her it seemed that all she wanted in life were pretty baubles. There were times when Mimi acted totally snobby toward Sora, because unbeknownst to Sora, Mimi was jelous of her relationship with Tai and Matt. Sora knew that Mimi really had a good heart, and majority of the time she was a great friend. She only had those lapses every once in awhile.   
  
  
  
"I absolutely love this shade of pink on me. What do you think, Sora?" Sora jut nodded as Mimi picked out herself a dress. Then Sora chose a color as well as a style. There was no better person to be with when you shopped but Mimi. She knew all the latest fashions and the colors that looked best on a person. As they were being fitted Mimi said, "So, I hear that Lord Joseph Kido has been calling on you, is this true?"   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Joe and I are becoming fast friends." Sora said.   
  
  
  
  
Mimi smiled, "Well, he is nice, and a prime catch. I hope that you two are happy together. But with you out of the way, maybe I will finally get some attention.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora turned to Mimi, causing the seamstress to poke her with a pen, "Oww! What does that mean, Mimi? Besides, Joe and I are just friends. Nothing more. I don't anticipate anything else ever happening between us."   
  
  
  
  
"But, Sora. You don't really have a lot of choice in the matter. You know, your not getting any younger. Before you know it, you'll be an old maid, then you won't be receiving any proposals at all." Mimi remarked.   
  
  
  
  
  
"As usual, Mimi you have so much tact." Sora said. The seamstress finished with Sora and Mimi and promised that their dresses would be finished by the ball on Saturday. Sora and Mimi walked out of the shop, intending on taking a stroll in the park. They entered the park and sat on a bench to rest for awhile because Mimi was tired, when Sora saw some familiar faces.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
"Tai, Tai... Earth to Tai" Matt said.   
  
  
  
  
"Huh, what did you say." Tai said suddenly coming out of his thoughts.   
  
  
  
  
"You know Tai, for the last couple of days your head has been in the clouds. Is there something that you aren't telling us?" Izzy said.   
  
  
  
  
  
"No, of course not. What makes you think that." Tai said as he looked around the room. The men were in their Club that they frequented every day of the week. They took the time to discuss business and it was a time to just be men. Sora had once said that it was like a bunch of male dogs getting together to gloat on how wonderful they really were. Tai had to chuckle at the memory of that comment.   
  
  
  
  
"He's gone again, Izzy." Matt remarked.   
  
  
  
  
"You really need to start concentrating more, Tai." Izzy said   
  
  
  
  
"Tai, let's get out of here, you obviously aren't enjoying the club today and I think that it is a waste to be here and not enjoy it. Let's take a walk in the park, what do you say?" Matt finally said.   
  
  
  
  
"Okay, fine. Whatever." Tai finally said. They left Izzy to his reading and walked out of the club into the park. As soon as they stepped foot in the park, Tai noticed her. She was really beautiful. Her hair had so many colors in this light. She was talking to someone on a bench. But, he didn't pay much attention to that someone. He started towards her before he knew what he was doing. She looked up and her eyes met his and his heart melted. She smiled and waved as he and Matt walked over. Tai smiled as he approached them, "Good day to you, Sora, Lady Tachikawa." But his eyes were only for Sora as he spoke.   
  
  
  
  
"Hi, Tai, Matt. You know my cousin, Lady Mimi Tachikawa." Sora replied   
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes of course. Sora you look more radiant every time that I see you." Matt said   
  
  
  
  
  
"Now Matt, we are all old friends. There is no need to flatter me." Sora gushed. The three continued to chat and completely forgot Mimi. They were interrupted by a clearing of the throat. "Oh, Mimi. I almost forgot you were here."   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, apparently. Lord Kamiya, Ishida, has Sora told you of her engagement to Lord Kido." Mimi said, grinning. She knew a way to get a laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What!" Tai and Matt said.  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked at Mimi and then the guys, "Mimi! I assure you guys that he and I are not engaged." Sora yelled   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, but soon they will be." Mimi said standing up and grabbing both guys arms. She started to drag them away. "I guess you two will be without a female companion. I think that it is time that you two and I got to know each other better."   
  
  
  
  
"Lady Tachikawa ..." Tai said, Matt started to jerk his arm away.   
  
  
  
  
Sora stood up and frowned, "We are not going to be engaged, Mimi. And we have to be going. I have to visit the east side and unless you want to go with me, Mimi, I have to walk you home." She grabbed Mimi's arm. "Bye Tai, Matt. I will see you later." Tai and Matt just stared as she walked off.   
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
Sora was exhausted as she walked to her last house. She had always thought that it was her duty since she was blessed with so much to give as much as she could to those who weren't so lucky. She had taken it on as her responsibility to visit as many homes as possible to bring food and to check on the health of the different people on the east side. The people loved her and called her St. Sora. She didn't go alone, but she took her manservant with her to make sure she had protection from those who were less than gracious on the street. It was getting dark and she wanted to get her last visit in and go home. It was quite chilly. The lamp lighters were lighting the lamps as she got to the door. As she reached for the door and knocked she heard laughter in the house. Mrs. Huxley opened the door to her.   
  
  
  
  
"Oh, Sora. How good to see you. We were beginning to get worried that something might have happened to you. When Lord Kamiya showed up for his weekly visit he insisted on waiting for you because he was worried too." Said Mrs. Huxley.   
  
  
  
  
"Lord Kamiya?" Sora asked in confusion. "You mean Tai? He comes to visit once a week?" Sora asked suprised.  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, he gets here a little after you leave every week. He comes and chops the wood for Charles, you know its hard for him since he threw out his back," she continued. "But, I am sorry for going on about this, you must be freezing. Please come inside."   
  
  
  
  
"Thank you. How is Katie doing?" Katie was the daughter of the Huxley's. She had been sick with a fever for the last week or so and Sora had been concerned for her.   
  
  
  
  
  
"She is doing much better ever since you sent your doctor to see her. Thank you again for that. You have no idea how much that meant to us. She is in the parlor with Lord Kamiya and the rest of the family." Sora set the basket of food down and told her servant to go do whatever he wanted for awhile. She entered the parlor to see all of the family and Tai sitting around the fire. Katie was sitting at Tai's feet as he finished a story about princesses. He looked up and smiled at Sora and she felt her heart stop. She had no idea that he was really like this. Never had she thought that he visited these people too. There was so much about Tai that she already admired, but this just added to the list. He was in front of her before she knew it.   
  
  
  
  
"I was beginning to be worried about you. Where were you?" He said   
  
  
  
  
"Well, Mimi detained me from starting when I normally do. You know me, always late." Sora replied   
  
  
  
  
"Maybe you should wait for me next time. I could accompany you from now on."   
  
  
  
  
"I would like that. How are you doing Katie?" She smiled down at the little girl attached to Tai's pant leg.   
  
  
  
  
"I feel much better now, Sora. Thank you. Tai was just telling me about a princess and ogre. It was great. The prince came and rescued her. Are you a princess, Sora? You certainly are pretty enough to be one. Is Tai your prince?"   
  
  
  
  
"So full of questions are we?" Tai said as Sora smiled through a blush.   
  
  
  
  
"I think that it is time for you to go to bed, Katie." Said her mother   
  
  
  
  
"Do I have to, mom? Tai was going to tell me another story."   
  
  
  
  
"Okay, well if it is okay with Lord Kamiya then you can hear one more story."   
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Tai. Tell us another story." Sora said and smiled   
  
  
  
  
"Well, okay." Tai said. They all sat down on the sofa and Katie sat between Tai as he told a story about a singing harp being stolen and a beanstalk. Sora would put in a detail every now and then and they all laughed as the giant was bested by the hero. Soon Katie was fast asleep and Sora scooped her up and put her in her bed.   
  
  
  
  
"Thank you Sora," said Mrs. Huxley   
  
  
  
  
"I just wish that there was more that I could do." Said Sora. They walked into the parlor and Tai and Mr. Huxley were saying goodbye. Mrs. Huxley let them out and Sora waved as they left the house.   
  
  
  
  
They walked side by side to her carriage. "Sora, you are amazing." Said Tai. "You sent your doctor to take care of Katie without a thought for propriety. Sometimes you are really the Saint that the people call you."   
  
  
  
  
  
"That's crazy." Said Sora. "I only want to help them. Besides, how come you never told me that you come here after me? You are the amazing one. I can't believe you sometimes, Tai." They walked to her carriage. "So do you want a ride home?" She asked him.   
  
  
  
  
"Sure. I just hope that I can stand being in the presence of St. Sora for more than 30 minutes." Tai said as he leaned closer to her.   
  
  
  
  
Sora laughed, "Stop it Tai. I'm no Saint. I wish there was more that we could do for them." She sighed as they got into the carriage. Then she looked at him, "We keep running into each other, lately, coincidence?"   
  
  
  
  
He smiled, "I think it was more fate tonight." There was silence for a long time. He looked into her eyes and found her staring at him. She looked away from him quickly but he caught her face in his hands. Then he leaned over towards her and before he knew it his lips were on hers. He was suprised and happy. He was expecting her to draw back, but instead she deepened the kiss. It was pure heaven for both of them. The kiss lasted for a long time and as the carriage stopped Sora drew back.   
  
  
  
  
"Tai, ... I, What just happened here?"   
  
  
  
  
He was silent for a long time. "I don't know." He was quiet. Sora was desperate to know what he was thinking and was frantic as the minutes ticked by like hours.   
  
  
  
  
  
He finally spoke. "Listen Sora, we can't let this ruin our friendship. Maybe if we just both forgot about it then that would be best." He got out of the carriage, quickly. "Until tomorrow."   
  
  
  
  
  
Then without another glance he shut the door and she heard him tell the driver to go on. As a tear slipped down her cheek, she whispered, "What if I don't want to forget?"   
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, what do you think? Please read and review soon. Thanks!!!   
  
  
  



	5. The Ball

Hi, I don't own Digimon, as I have told you before. Here is the next chapter of The Elite. Once you get through reading this why not read my other stories, I hope you dance and The Last One. I spent a lot of time on them and I would like some reviews, whether good or bad. Sorry this took so long to get out, but college life is busy. I hope to have the next part out by sometime next week, but I am going home for the weekend and won't have a lot of time. Well, here goes this part.   
  
  
  
The Elite   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
  
  
  
The music from inside was very loud as Sora stepped out of the carriage in front of Sir Gennai's house. This was to be a masquerade ball, although it was pointless since everyone always knew everyone else. She adjusted her mask and waited while Mimi stepped out of the carriage. "Oh, this is so exciting! Don't you think so, Sora?" said Mimi.   
  
  
  
"Of course, Mimi." but Sora was dreading the evening. Ever since the other night she had felt miserable. She felt like she wasn't good enough for Tai. She had cried and cried all that night. She felt something more for Tai than friendship, and she wanted to explore those feelings, but apparently Tai thought it had been a mistake. She almost had decided not to come to the ball that night. But, she had resolved that Tai was not going to ruin her life, or her fun. She had always enjoyed Sir Gennai's stories of his adventures in the world outside. So she had picked up her feelings, and her dress and had her maid do her up. Standing here now, she wasn't so sure that this was good idea. But, it was too late for those types of thoughts, so she took a breath and turned to Mimi. "Ready?"   
  
  
  
Mimi stared at Sora, "Yes. Are you okay, Sora?"   
  
  
  
Sora smiled, "I'm fine. Thanks for caring though, Mimi. Oh, and you look great tonight. You will be the belle of the ball."   
  
  
  
"Oh, I wish. You look nice too." Mimi was dressed in all pink (of course). Her mask consisted of a huge pink heart over her eyes. She was really pretty. Sora had chosen a red dress, a bold color, but what she had wanted. The mask on her face, she had picked only hours before was of a face, but only above the nose, and a tear crystal below one eye. She smiled at Mimi as they entered the ball room. She glanced around and had no problem deciphering who was who amongst the ground. Sir Gennai was by far the shortest man in the room and standing around him was the elder peer of the upper class. Sora finally saw the rest of the Elite standing to the side of the ball room and decided to go over to them. She couldn't hide from Tai all night, after all.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
"Hi guys." she said as she walked up the group. She couldn't help but smile as Tai and Matt gawked at her. Kari had on a pink dress much like Mimi's and had a pink mask with what looked like wings on the sides of it. TK was in his tux with a similar mask to Kari's, but in black. The love birds must have planned it. Izzy had chosen not to wear a mask since he thought it was ridiculous. Matt was in a ice blue mask that was just a regular mask but it accented his eyes. Tai, she glanced at last, was wearing a bright orange mask , the color of fire, and it looked like flames on the side. It brought out the fierce brown in his eyes. Both Matt and Tai looked incredibly handsome in their tuxedos, but she was careful not to gawk. "You all look wonderful tonight." She said and then since Mimi was behind her she introduced her to the rest of the group who didn't know her.   
  
  
  
Matt turned to Sora and said, "Sora, you look wonderful tonight, might I have the first dance?"   
  
  
  
"Of course, Matt. But let's make sure Mimi has a dance partner first. Tai, would you do the honors?" Sora smiled and glared at Tai. She knew that Tai was a friendly person (usually) but he could only stand Mimi for so long. That was precisely why Sora suggested the two dance. Tai was caught and couldn't say no. Matt swept Sora up in his arms onto the dance floor.   
  
  
  
"You are as graceful as an angel, Sora." Matt said   
  
  
  
"That's not what you used to say when our mothers would make us dance when we were little. What was it you used to say? Oh yes - Sora, you dance like a donkey, all over my feet" She smiled at him and winked.   
  
  
  
He chuckled, "Ahh, so I did. But a lot of things have changed since then. Speaking of things that have changed - Do you know why Tai is in such a foul mood lately? He has been a real bear since I met him earlier this evening."   
  
  
  
"I am sure I don't know, Matt." She answered. So, Tai was mad about the whole ordeal. Good, at least she wasn't the only one who had a miserable day. It served him right. Sora felt herself being led off the dance floor to the balcony. "Why are we going out here, Matt?"   
  
  
  
He hesitated for a second and then said, "I need to ask you something, Sora."   
  
  
  
  
She looked up into those endless blue eyes that so many girls had fallen in love with."Yes, Matt?"   
  
  
  
Matt took a deep breath and took her hand in his. "Sora, we have known each other for a long time. I have grown a rather fondness for you, and I have decided it is time to settle down. What I am trying to say is, Will you marry me?"   
  
  
  
Sora was silent. Thinking for a minute, she just stared at him and said, "Matt, this is totally unexpected. This is all too sudden." Sora was wasn't sure what to say, she knew that Matt was a great guy, but she had never considered him in a romantic way and told him so.   
  
  
  
"I understand, Why don't we just court for awhile then." Matt said   
  
  
  
"I think that would be a good idea." She knew that Tai didn't seem to care about her, as he had made blatantly clear, so she might as well give Matt a chance. She went to hug him but as she leaned in he pulled her into a kiss.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Tai had seen Sora and Matt leave the ball room and had immediately become alarmed. He carefully discarded Mimi to Izzy, knowing he would keep her company, and headed towards the balcony where the two had disappeared to. He didn't know what was wrong with him lately. He had enjoyed kissing Sora more than anyone he had ever kissed. She was wonderful. He had felt something he had never felt before and that had scared the hell out of him. So, he had bolted, and he knew that he had really hurt Sora. It pained him to hurt her.   
  
  
  
  
His intentions had been to apologize tonight. Then when she had arrived he had been so awestruck by her beauty to speak. She was so graceful and just the sight of her made his heart stop. The red dress made her look incredible and the mask that she had chosen brought out the crimson in her eyes. He had noticed the tear below her eyes and it had made him want to apologize all the more. But, Matt had spoken first and Tai was left to brood. Then Sora had pulled the unthinkable, she had trapped him with her cousin, Mimi. When he saw the two of them leave the room he knew that Matt was planning on proposing right then and there.   
  
  
  
  
By the time he had reached the door he was stopped by a sight, suddenly. He saw Matt and Sora kissing and his heart broke. He knew what her answer must have been and turned back towards the ballroom dejectedly. Maybe it was time he left the ball.   
  
  
  
The rage hit him then. How could she kiss him one night and then the next day become engaged to Matt and be kissing him? He decided to stick around and to have a little talk with one Miss Sora Takenouchi.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
If Tai had stayed on the balcony a minute longer he would have seen Sora draw back suddenly. "Matt, stop. The next time you want to kiss me, then please ask me first." His kiss had been nice, not at all like Tai's but not bad. She figured that she would grow to love Matt, if she just gave him the chance.   
  
  
  
Matt took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "I'm sorry, Sora. I was so caught in the moment - I guess."   
  
  
  
"It's okay. Well, shall we rejoin the rest of the dancers? I am sure the others are looking for us." They walked into the ballroom and over to the others. Sora saw Mimi dancing with Tai again and frowned. 'So he's going after my cousin, now. I wasn't good enough, so he's going for her? Is that it?' He made her so mad! Just then as she was thinking Lord Kido was in front of her.   
  
  
  
"Sora, may I have this dance?" Matt started to interject but Sora gave him a look and agreed to the dance. She was once again led out onto the dance floor .   
  
  
  
She was enjoying herself and smiled at Joe when she heard a voice say, "Mind if I cut in ole boy?"   
  
  
  
"No, I am dancing with ..." Joe started to say.   
  
  
  
  
"I knew you wouldn't." It was Tai and he pushed Joe out of the way. Before she could object she was whisked away in Tai's arms. She could tell by the way he was holding her that he was angry with her. "So, did you and Matt enjoy your breath of fresh air?"   
  
  
  
Sora glared at him and said, " I don't think that is any of your business!"   
  
  
  
Tai growled back, "How can you even think about kissing him when you were just kissing me the other night. Was he as good as me, Sora! I am sure that he left you wanting for me."   
  
  
  
So that was it, he had seen Matt kiss her. Fury washed over her, "Listen, Tai Kamiya! You have no say in regards to me," she hissed, "Apparently the other night was a mistake. Since you are treating it that way, I have no choice but to follow suit. So, if you have nothing else to say then..."   
  
  
  
Tai interrupted her, "Did he propose to you?"   
  
  
  
Sora couldn't believe the gall of him. "Yes, he did!" and she stomped off before he could ask anything else.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Later, that night in a dark room...   
  
  
  
"I think that I have found them" a voice said.   
  
  
  
"All eight of them?" said another voice.   
  
  
  
"Yes, these are definitely the chosen ones."   
  
  
  
"Then we don't have a moment to loose. Contact them."   
  
  
A/N - Okay, I am done with this chapter. Will Sora and Matt become closer? What will become of Joe? Will Tai realize what he is feeling towards Sora? Who are the voices and what are they talking about? Read all this and more in the next chapter. But while you are waiting why not read AND REVIEW my stories called "The Last One" and "I Hope you Dance". Those two stories came out when all the chaptering stuff was going on and I haven't gotten the response I had hoped for. See ya soon!   
  
  
  



	6. Tricky Old Men

Well, after much work here is the next part to my story. I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some of you are hostile. I don't know if Tai or Matt or even Joe for that matter will end up with Sora. Actually, I do know. But I am not going to tell you. Figure it out, it's pretty obvious if you ask me. But, I can see it all in my mind. Well, enjoy.  
  
  
The Elite  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning found Sora at Mimi's home, pacing. Sora tended to do that a lot. As Sora paced she noticed all of the flowers from gentlemen that wanted to impress Mimi based on meeting her the previous night. It always made Sora laugh at how many suitors Mimi turned down a day. But she had her own problems today. She had two very serious suitors of her own, plus a man who she felt something for but apparently didn't return her regards. She continued to pace the room as Mimi came down the stairs.   
  
  
"You're going to put a hole in my carpet, Sora!" Mimi said  
  
  
Sora smiled and said, "How do you manage with all of these suitors?"  
  
  
"I just imagine all of the gifts that I will be getting." Mimi replied. Sora smiled as she followed Mimi into the front parlor. She and Mimi were due to meet the others at the park in twenty minutes, and as always, Mimi was making Sora late. Not that Sora was ever on time anyway. As they stepped out the door Sora noticed a hackney and knew they were lucky it was there. They got in and Sora told the driver where they needed to go.   
  
  
"I don't know what I would do with that many men calling on me at every second." Sora said.  
  
  
"Sora, darling. None of them are serious. They all just want to call on my a little and then their attentions fall off. It's not like with you. You have men asking you to marry them right and left." Mimi said laughingly.  
  
  
"I know and I don't understand it. I certainly don't encourage them." Sora sighed. It got quiet in the carriage and she glanced out the window. "Wait a minute, this isn't the right direction." She poked her head out the window. "Driver, we need to go to the park. The park is the other way." But the driver just ignored her.  
  
  
Mimi said, "Maybe he knows another way around to the park. You have to admit that you still don't know all the ways there is in London."  
  
  
"I guess your right." But as the drive continued Sora's doubts began to grow and she became really worried.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The park was really beautiful this time of day, but one of the people in it was determined to ruin its beauty. "Where the hell are they? Mimi always makes her late, but not this late!" Tai yelled.  
  
  
Kari, his sister, was at his arm. "Tai, I notices last night that things were strained between you and Sora. Did you have a fight?"   
  
  
Tai frowned, "Yes, we did have a fight, not that it is any of your damn business." He glared at Matt as he said this, a glance that Kari didn't miss. "Sora and I aren't talking, but why would that affect her not being here now?"   
  
  
Izzy put in, "Well that's it then. She's probably not coming to teach Tai a lesson."  
  
  
Matt walked up to Tai and punched him in the face. "What did you do that for!" Tai said as he raised his fists to hit Matt in the face.   
  
  
"Thanks a lot, Tai. This is quality time that I don't get to spend with her! You could have ruined my whole future." Matt ground out.   
  
  
Kari noticed the fight that was brewing between the two friends. She glanced helplessly at TK and he nodded.  
  
  
"Well, lets finish our ride and forget all about them for the time being. Come on Matt, Izzy, the last one to the bridge buys drinks for everyone." TK interceded just in time.   
  
  
Kari smiled at her love and blew him a kiss as he rode off with his brother and their friend.  
Then she turned her gaze on her own brother. "What is going on between you and Sora! You have known each other forever and never fought like this before. What on earth could make you be mad a Sora?"  
  
Tai sighed in defeat because his sister wouldn't let it rest until he talked. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair and said, "That's just it, Kari. It's something more than that between me and Sora. I think that I feel something more for her than friendship."  
  
  
Kari jumped up and hugged him, "Oh Tai, that's wonderful!" She kept hold of him as she added, "Of course TK is going to be mad. He keeps telling me that Matt and Sora are going to get married. But, I knew that you wouldn't let that happen. You care too much for Sora and..."  
  
  
Tai interrupted her banter, "If Sora wants to marry Matt then let her have at it. I don't give a damn. Besides, I am never going to give up my life as it is now."  
  
  
Kari stepped back and looked into her brothers face, "Oh Tai, you can't mean that. Are you willing to give up the best thing that could happen to you just because of your fear to change your life!"  
  
  
Tai snapped, "Drop it Kari. Stay out of things that you don't understand."  
  
  
Kari voiced, "Oh but I do understand. It's love. I love TK with all of my heart and living a life without him would be no life at all. He is my other half. I am not complete without him. And I know that you feel the same for Sora. Don't live without her, don't do that to yourself or to Sora." By this time Kari was in tears.   
  
  
Tai looked at her for a minute and then turned away. " I said to drop it. You don't know how I feel or how she feels for that matter. I'm leaving and I want to go the rest of the day without hearing her name!" He jumped on his horse and left her standing there gaping.  
  
  
He rode as fast and as hard as he could, trying to get Kari's words out of his mind. Did her really love Sora like Kari said that he did. And if he did love Sora like that, then could he let her go all for the sake of his masculine pride. He shook his head and decided to put her out of his mind for the time being. When he reached his home and the groomsman took his horse he was greeted by his butler.  
  
  
"Sir, Lady Takenouchi is here for you." his butler said quickly.  
  
  
Tai groaned and scowled, "Can I not go one damn day, or even an hour without hearing about or seeing Sora!"  
  
  
His butler added, " Oh but sir, this is her mother."  
  
  
Tai immediately stopped. Lady Takenouchi never came to visit him. "What the devil does she want?" Probably to berate me for being mean to Sora. So, she sent her mother to get mad at me. He was dreading this encounter and wondering why she was there when he entered the room.  
  
  
Lady Takenouchi was on her feet the minute that he entered to room and crossed over to him, "Oh Tai, What am I going to do!"  
  
  
Tai was instantly concerned, "What is the matter, Lady Takenouchi."  
  
  
Much to his surprise he was answered with, "Sora is gone!"  
  
  
His heart quickened, "What do you mean that she is gone!"  
  
  
Her mother started to cry as she related the story, "Last night she told me that she was to meet you this morning and was going to be gone early. So when I awoke I didn't think that there was anything wrong with her already being gone. When I went downstairs I noticed a note on the parlor table. Here read it." She handed the note to Tai. It read:  
  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
I have some things to think about. So, I have decided to take a trip for awhile. Mimi is coming with me, so don't bother to find her and ask her what this is all about. If you really want to know, then ask Tai. I will write to you soon and tell you where I am .  
  
Sora  
  
  
Tai instantly recognized that Sora had not written this letter. He didn't voice his opinion so as not to alarm her mother. "Lady Takenouchi, I think that Sora is fine. We had a fight and I think that she is just blowing off some steam. The best thing that you can do is go home and rest and wait for her to write again. If it makes you feel any better, I will find her and make things right again."  
  
  
She sighed and said, "Oh Tai, you've always been like a son to me. Thank you so much for doing this for me. Keep my Sora safe."  
  
  
After twenty more minutes of making sure that Lady Takenouchi was of sound mind to return home, he sent her on her way. Then he turned to the task at hand. He read and reread the letter.   
  
  
His heartbeat quickened more and more each time he read the letter. It was not like Sora to do something like this and she did not write this note. There was only one explanation for this, Sora had been kidnapped. His heart literally skipped a beat when it occurred to him. If they hurt one hair on her head!  
  
  
But, who would want to kidnap Sora and make it seem like she had just up and decided to go on her own? Not someone wanting a ransom. Who did they know that would want to take his Sora? 'My Sora!' His heart was breaking. Where are you Sora? How can I find you? "Jeeves!" he yelled out  
  
  
His butler was there in an instant, "Yes Lord Kamiya"  
  
  
He had one hunch and was going to find out the truth right now. "I want you to send someone to Lord Joseph Kid's home and bring him to me, now!" Jeeves ran out of the room, not wanting to face his master's wrath.   
  
  
Tai sat down in defeat and said to himself, "Oh Sora, Please be all right."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The carriage finally drew to a halt, hours later. Sora had no idea where they were. She leaned down and woke up the sleeping Mimi. "Mimi, we've stopped."  
  
  
Mimi whimpered, "Where are we?"  
  
  
Sora sighed, " I don't know." She knew that she was going to have to be the brave one in this if they were going to make it through.  
  
  
Mimi started to cry, "Sora, are we going to be okay?"  
  
  
Sora smiled at Mimi, "Of course. No matter what is going on, I will get us out of this predicament. Stick with me at all times." As she was saying this the door to the carriage opened and the driver gestured for them to follow him. Sora led and Mimi held onto Sora as they were brought before a huge house. "Wait, I recognize this house. This is..."  
  
  
She was interrupted as the door to the mansion opened and out stepped a familiar figure. "Sora, Mimi. It is good to see you."  
  
  
Sora was angry and went right up to the figure, "Sir Gennai, I demand to know why you have abducted us."  
  
  
The elderly man sighed and said, "I apologize for taking you in the way I did, but you see it was necessary. By taking you, Lady Takenouchi, I ensured that they rest of your friends would come."  
  
  
Sora bristled, "What do you mean to do with us?"  
  
  
Sir Gennai smiled and said, "I promise that no harm will come to you. Please come inside and have some tea while I explain everything." They followed him inside and Sora knew that everything was about to change.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai was seething with anger by this time. "What do you mean no one knows where he is! If he is the reason for Sora's disappearance then I will kill him." Tai was getting really agitated. Sora, his Sora was missing as well as her cousin. Now that man, that intolerable man, Lord Joseph Kido, was missing as well. 'Why did I fight with you, Sora? I should have been there to protect you. I'm sorry.' Then he yelled, not for the first time that evening, "Bring me my horse! I am going to Matt's!" He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew that his best friend would help him.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
At this point Sora was really upset. "So you are telling me that you need eight of us to take care of this for you? But why us in particular?"  
  
  
Gennai said, "Well, you see - Out of all the people in the ton you re the best representatives of eight character traits. Others are all too self-involved, out for themselves. Once everyone is here I will explain in more detail."  
  
  
At that moment they heard a new voice in the hallway. "Where am I?" Sora and Mimi rushed into the hallway to see Joe being led into the house much the same way they had been. "Sora, Mimi! Where are we? I was kidnapped and so afraid." He was trembling and looked white as a sheet. Mimi went up to him.   
  
  
Sora was concerned, "Well, it's complicated. Mimi lead Joe into the drawing room and explain to him what is going on. Sir Gennai...." But as she turned to ask him another question she noticed he was gone. With that she started to pace, wondering who else was to become part of this fiasco.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Matt opened the door to stop the pounding to see his best friend, Tai. "Tai, its the middle of the night, what are you doing here? If this is about today then I am sorry. I overreacted...."  
  
  
Tai pushed past him, "Shut up, Sora has been kidnapped, and I think that it was Kido."  
  
  
Matt shook his head, "What makes you think it was him. Why could he possibly want to kidnap Sora for. Was there a ransom? Who else could have done it?" As the two started to pace and try to figure out what was going on there was another knock at the door. "What is it with people and this late of an hour!" Matt said as he opened the door, again. "There's no one here." He looked again and a knife pinning something to the door. "Wait, there is something pinned with a knife to the door. It must be serious. Tai come and look at this!"  
  
  
  
Tai pulled the knife out of the door and read the note, "If you ever want to see your Lady again then rendezvous at the following address at 8:00 in the morning." Tai then said, "This is the same handwriting on the note that was supposedly written by Sora."  
  
  
Matt asked, "What note written by Sora."  
  
  
Tai cut him off, "Lets go now, I will tell you the whole story on the way."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sora sighed, yet again. "TK, take her in there and calm her down." TK and Kari had just arrived, and Kari was in tears. "Izzy explain to them what is going on." She shut the door to the parlor that contained Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, and Kari as she heard Izzy's voice start the explanation that she had just given him not an hour ago. By now Sora had become agitated. Izzy had arrived an hour earlier, his curiosity piqued by the whole situation. She still didn't know how they got him here. Now TK and Kari had arrived. TK had told her that both he and Kari had received notes saying that their brothers were in trouble. Kari had become hysterical and gone to TK and they had set out together to save their brothers. Sora knew that the only two missing were probably going to be Tai and Matt.   
  
  
A voice behind her startled her from her thoughts, " I knew that I had done the right thing by taking you first. You have kept this group from falling apart until their leader comes."  
  
  
Sora turned to him, " I really wish that you would stop showing up and startling me and then leaving before I can ask you more questions. Besides, it is very late and we are all exhausted. Is there somewhere that we can all go to sleep."  
  
  
He answered, "It has already been taken care of. You all have respective rooms waiting for you. But, I ask that you wait a little bit longer in the library. It is essential that you be here and awake when the last of the chosen arrive."  
  
  
Sora had to smile, "I can't imagine what you did to get Matt and Tai here. Did you have to beat them over the head, because kidnapping wouldn't go too well with those two."  
  
  
He smiled as he left her alone, "Let's just say that your involvement has helped quite nicely."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Tai was once again pounding at a door, furiously. He was desperate to see her by this time, he knew she had to be here. He would kill the person responsible for taking his Sora. Matt was pacing behind him keyed up for a fight. The door opened and as they prepared to charge they were left agape. At the door stood Sir Gennai. "Sir Gennai, I don't understand. Were you taken too? Where is Sora?"  
  
Gennai let them in and motioned for them to follow him, "Please follow me into the parlor."  
  
Matt interrupted, "Is Sora in there? What the hell is going on?"  
  
Gennai just kept walking, "All of your questions will be answered. Sora is perfectly find and as soon as I tell you what I have to say I will show her to you. She has been quite the little leader since she got here. I had to think of a reason to get you here. Please follow me." He led them into a room that had only hours before been full of their friends, unbeknownst to them. "Please sit. Tea, crumpets.  
  
"No." Tai said. "I don't want anything, not even your explanation. I just want to see Sora." The two wouldn't sit down. They just hovered like predators about to strike their prey.  
  
Gennai sighed and went to a door at the other side of the room. "My dear, I am afraid that these two won't calm down until they have seen you." He was followed by Sora into the room.  
  
"Sora!" the two gasp and ran to her.   
  
Tai was the first to her and took her in his arms. "My God, Sora. Are you all right? Are you hurt? I don't understand what is going on!" He had her held so tightly and as he said all of this it was muffled because it was said into the top of her head.  
  
Sora laughed, "I am find Tai. I need to breath. Sir Gennai had a most odd way of getting us here. What did he tell you two?"  
  
"Only that you were kidnapped and the only way that we would see you again was to come here." Matt said as he wrenched her from Tai's grasp and hugged her.   
  
Sora pulled out of both of their reaches. "I can't believe you, Gennai. Even though that was true." She didn't notice the look that Tai was giving her. It was almost as if he were claiming her or something. It both frightened and excited her at the same time and she shivered at his gaze. "Well, Gennai, you better explain to them why they are here."  
  
"I suppose that you are right. Please sit and let me explain." Gennai started. Tai took Sora by the arm and made her sit next to him. Matt, not missing the gesture, sat next to Tai on the other side of the chase. Sora just nodded towards Gennai. "You see it all started twenty years ago...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - There, this chapter is done. It took me forever and I have been so busy lately. I hoped that you liked it. I can't wait for the next part. Its already forming in my head. You know how some things write themselves? Well, this story is definitely doing just that. I had a dream about the opera and this story stemmed from that. Funny, huh? Well, please read and review.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Finding out the Truth

Finally, the reason that the Elite are gathered! Plus, there are still problems between Tai/Matt/Sora. Also more of the story from other character's POV like Izzy and TK. I hope that you like it. Please read and review!  
  
  
The Elite  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
Tai looked at Sora, as did Matt, who motioned them both to sit down. Then Gennai began his long awaited tale, "It all began forty-five years ago. I was on one of the many adventures of my youth. I was about the same age of all of you. With me were my closest friends in all the world, and adventure seekers much the same as me. We were a rash, brazen young group who thought nothing could stop us. Our motto came from a Sonnet written by Jonne Donne back in the 1630s. You see, we had all met in tutoring when we were kids, and once we were all older, we had to study Donne's works. One day, after we had all decided to start exploring we came across this Sonnet:  
  
  
"Death be not proud, though some have called thee  
Mighty and dreadful, for thou art not so;  
For those whom thou thin'st thou dost overthrow  
Die not, poor Death, nor yet canst thou kill me.  
From rest and sleep, which but thy pictures be,  
Much pleasure; then from thee much more must flow,  
And soonest our best men with thee do go,  
Rest of their bones, and soul's delivery.  
Thou art slave to fate, chance, kings, and desperate men,  
And dost with poison, war, and sickness dwell  
And poppy or charms can make us sleep as well  
And better than they stroke; why swell'st thou then?  
One short sleep past, we wake eternally  
And death shall be no more; Death, thou shalt die."  
  
  
You see, that was our motto, and we feared nothing. Not even death. But we were so young."  
  
  
Tai interrupted, "That's nice and all, but does this have a point."  
  
  
Gennai started, "Yes, impatient one. You remind me of myself at your age. But what I am about to tell you changed me for good. Our journey had brought us to Egypt. There were eight of us in all. We were in Cairo when we were kidnapped, one by one, much as I have taken you. We found ourselves, when we were reunited in a place in the desert. You see, a man - I never knew his name - told us that he believed us to be the 'Chosen Ones'. He presented us with a challenge. I, of course, was rash and overbearing and accepted his challenge on the groups behalf before we had even heard it. We were then told that we had to enter a temple of the oldest sect in Egypt. It was just another adventure to us, you have to understand. That was at first. But, soon it became our own living hell. We slowly found out that we weren't these so called 'Chosen Ones' as the man had thought. Slowly, one by one, my friends died. My best friend, and lastly - my love, until I was the only one left. I was offered a choice, I could stay and die with the rest of my friends or I could search the world over to find the real chosen. I have spent the last forty-five years looking the world over, only to find that you eight were under my nose. You see, your other friends are upstairs, asleep. They have already agreed to what I have to told you."  
  
  
Tai asked, "So, what you are saying is that you believe, just like he did, that we are the chosen eight? What makes you certain that we are these 'Chosen Ones'?"  
  
  
Sora, who had heard this story so many times by this time decided to speak up. "Apparently we all have certain character traits that separate us from others in the world."  
  
  
Matt stood up, "But haven't you learned anything from your adventures? I would think that loosing your friends would make you never want to have anything to do with that temple. What is so important at the end of it that we should risk our lives for? What made you?"  
  
  
Gennai said in hushed tones, "The man told us that at the end of the temple we would find something that was more precious than gold. He, of course wanted it due to his greed. He didn't care what happened to us." Gennai sighed and looked down at the floor, "We were curious as to see what it could possible be and we were adventure seekers. Remember our motto - we weren't scared of death at the time. It was something far off. But, we learned that death is not something to be taken lightly. We weren't strong enough. But you are! If we had known then what was going to happen we would have never gone in there. But, we did, and I live each day with that guilt and horror of going there. I owe it to them, to their memories to send you back, to not let their deaths be in vain."  
  
  
Tai marched up to him, "So you have watched us, hoping for us to agree to risk our lives for this treasure - just because you and your friends were too stupid not to accept. Well, guess what. We're not going!" Then he turned to Sora and said, "Sora, where are the others. We are leaving, now!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him as he started to walk out the door. Matt was following Tai into the hallway. They were stopped by a voice.  
  
  
"You have no choice!" Gennai yelled.   
  
  
Tai turned with a look of fury on his face, "Of course we have a choice in the matter! This is our lives we are talking about, not some silly adventure!"  
  
  
Gennai started again, "This is your destiny. If you turn your back on this now, it will never let you go. Why do you think that you eight are so well suited for each other? You can't go, or you will suffer a fate worse than death!"  
  
  
Matt was the one to ask, "What could possibly be worse than death?"  
  
  
Gennai spoke only to Tai as he said, "Have you ever had to watch someone you love die? Knowing that there is nothing you can do, only be with them that final moment as the world fades around them? If you walk away from this then I have no choice but to destroy you one by one. I don't want to do that - but I can not allow you to leave. Think of your loved ones, your sister, your friends. Are you willing to live with that on your conscience? I believe that you all can do this, I know you are the chosen ones."  
  
  
Tai was still hesitant until Sora, who knew what it was like to lose someone she loved, turned to Tai and said, "Tai - we have no choice. The others have all made up their minds to cooperate. Please don't leave. We can't do this without you, the both of you. Besides, if anything happened to you I couldn't go on. You don't understand what it is like you loose someone you care about. We have to do this, for his sake."  
  
  
Tai saw the tears in her eyes. He knew that ever since her father had died she had carried the guilt, even though it wasn't her fault. He had seen her go through the pain and suffering and he knew that if anything were to happen to her, he would go crazy. "Oh Sora," he said as he wiped a tear from her cheek. "Well, I guess we have no choice." Tai turned to Matt then. "Matt, you have your own way to decide. But I am in."  
  
  
Matt, who had been watching the two interact said with a sad expression in his eyes, "If you can take it, then so can I."  
  
  
Gennai smiled, what could be considered a Gennai smile and said, "Good, then we set out tomorrow morning after breakfast. Your chambers await you. You must get what rest you can. We have a long journey ahead."  
  
  
They turned and he was gone. Sora sighed, " I hate when he does that!" Then she stepped towards the stairs and told the two, "Come on, I will tell you who else is here and show you to your rooms."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
A knock came from the door to the room that Matt was in. He had not been able to sleep at all, so far, after all that had transpired. They were all about to rush head long into danger. But, what really troubled him was the look that had passed between his two best friends earlier. The knock sounded again as he struggled out of bed and opened the door. Not looking to see who is was he said, "What do you want?" As he said this he looked up to see Sora.   
  
  
"I'm sorry to wake you, Matt. I couldn't' sleep and I had to talk to you." Sora said   
  
  
Matt regretted his tone with her and said, "No, it's all right, Sora. I wasn't asleep either. What do you need to talk to me about?" He knew what it was but needed to hear it from her lips.   
  
  
She took a breath and went on, "Matt, the other night you asked me for my permission to court me and you kissed me." She sighed and went on, "Well, ever since that kiss I have had a lot to think about and I have come to realize that we can never be more than friends. I am sorry if this hurts you, but I could not lead you on, and I certainly couldn't go on this journey knowing what I know and not telling you."  
  
  
Matt sighed. He had seen the look between the two and had seen that there was something really there. Something that he couldn't ever compete with. It hurt him that there was this bond between his best friends but he realized that somewhere else there was someone for him. He looked up to see Sora on the verge of tears and said to her, "I won't pretend that I am not hurt, but I came to the same conclusion myself, tonight. You love him, don't you?"  
  
  
Sora looked at him, suprised, then nodded, "Yes I have just realized that, but he doesn't love me in return. I will just have to live my life out alone. There can be no other for me."  
  
  
Matt started to cut her off, "Sora, I think that he..."  
  
  
She put her finger to his lips and smiled, "Matt, you don't understand how it is between us. He doesn't return my feelings." The smile started to fade and the tears threatened again as she thought of the way that Tai had left after the kiss that they had shared in the carriage the other night.   
  
  
Matt just sighed in defeat, "Well, if you ever grow tired of waiting for him, then you know that I am here for you."   
  
  
She smiled, "Yes, I know. Thanks." She turned towards the door and then hesitated. Turning back towards him, "Matt, I am sorry that it didn't work out, I wish it could have. It would have saved both of us a lot of pain." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek Then turning again, she left the room.  
  
Matt whispered to the door after she had left, "Yeah, if only. But don't be so sure he doesn't love you, Sora." From the darkened hallway a figure saw Sora leave Matt's room and seethed in anger.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning found all but one of the group at the breakfast table. They were all chatting to try and keep the nervousness that they felt at bay. Sora was glancing at the door ever few seconds, hoping to see the one that had given up everything for, but he was still not showing. She hadn't slept now for almost two days, so upset was she from the previous night. Finally, Sora glanced at Matt and he nodded. As he started to rise from his seat, in walked the last of the Elite.  
  
  
"Tai," his sister said, "we were beginning to get worried about you."  
  
  
He looked at her and then at the others at the table before saying, "Guess I just needed some extra time to sleep." In reality though he hadn't slept at all. He had ventured out of his room the previous night, unable to sleep due to the daunting ordeal that lay ahead of them. He was hoping that Sora was still awake and knowing her, she probably was. As he had gone to her room he had heard another door open down the hall. Curious as to who it was he looked only to see Sora coming out of Matt's room. He fell back into the shadows as he watched her walk down the hall, glance at his room, and then go to her own. He was enraged. How could they continue this behind his back? He had stayed in the hallway for a time trying to decide what to do. Then, deciding to give up he had retired to his bed only to lay awake all night. Then this morning he had not had the courage to face them, knowing he had to come down sooner or later. He thought he could face them. But, now seeing them sitting there beside each other made him sick. He had to get over this. It was her decision. he just didn't know if their friendship would ever be the same.  
  
  
His sister was saying something to him, "Tai, are you there?"  
  
  
Shaking himself from his trance he replied, "Sorry, just thinking." He looked again at the table and the faces around it. Then he noticed that the only seat vacant was beside Sora. Thinking it was a test of his will, he sighed and took the seat. As he sat, she turned to him with a smile that took his breath away.   
  
  
Sora put her hand on his and said, "I know your worried, but I am confident that together we are unstoppable. We can all do this, together."  
  
  
So she thought this was all due to the task at hand. He shook her hand off and said to her, "This group? How will this group get anything done? How could Kido or Mimi possibly contribute?"  
  
  
Joe, who was sitting next to Mimi, thankfully didn't hear this comment. Sora was angry as she said to Tai, "Joe has his good points, as does Mimi. They are great people who are always there for you, if you would give them a chance."  
  
  
Tai sneered, "For that matter, what good are you to us?" Sora's jaw dropped as did Matt's who haf overheard the whole conversation. "And if Kido is such a great guy then why did you decide to be with Matt instead of him? Guess he found out what a strumpet you really are!" Sora looked at him stunned. There were tears threatening in her eyes. He took a look at her face then and immediately regretted what had come out of his mouth. "Sora, I'm..."  
  
  
But Sora didn't let him finish, replying angrily but so as not to let the others hear she said, "No, Tai. You have expressed your feelings about me, time and time again. Well, let me tell you something. After all of this is over I want to make something clear to you - our friendship is over! I can't have someone who thinks of me like that as my friend. If after all this time you don't understand me or know me better than that then it's not worth it. Our friendship has just....been....this sham! Tai, I..." But she couldn't go on and turned away as Gennai came into the room. Tai felt like he had been punched in the gut - so badly had what he done to Sora affected him.   
  
  
Matt glared at him as if he could kill him as Gennai began, "Well, I see you are all together, finally. Two carriages are at the front of the house, ready to take you to the ship."  
  
  
Sora, after wiping away the tears said, "Gennai, are you going with us?"  
  
  
Gennai smiled, "Yes, Sora my dear. But I will be meeting you at the boat later. I can accompany you only a certain distance. You will know when you have to go alone."  
  
  
Izzy, always the curious one said, "Gennai, didn't you say that once we were all together that you would tell us what our certain character traits were?"  
  
  
Gennai said, "Yes I did."  
  
  
"Well?"  
  
  
Gennai continued, " I have decided if you don't already know then you will find out on your own. Search your hearts. Take this time to get to know each other better. You will need each other to get through this time." He grimaced then and said, "Now, go! Don't worry about clothing, I have provided it for you." He left the room out of the side door and the group all headed out the main entrance into the hallway and outside. Kari, TK, and Mimi all got into one carriage and Joe and Izzy into the other. That left Sora, Matt, and Tai to decide where they were going to ride. Sora looked at Matt, he nodded and then Sora climbed inside the carriage with Mimi, TK, and Kari. Then the carriage started off.  
  
  
"Sora, are you okay?" Kari asked her friend.  
  
  
Mimi put in, "Its pretty obvious, you know. You and Tai are fighting over the fact that Matt loves you and Tai loves you. But you aren't in love with Matt, but Tai still thinks that you are and he is jelous." Sora, Kari, and TK all stared at the usually oblivious Mimi. Mimi just looked at them all like they were stupid.   
  
  
Sora regained her composure, "That's not it at all. Tai could care less about me and he made it quite evident this morning."  
  
  
Kari chimed in, "Oh, but Sora - He loves you. Can't you see?"  
  
  
"He pretty much told me that I was a heartless whore this morning at the breakfast table." Sora said to the shocked group. "I don't know what I did to provoke him! At least Matt was straightforward with me and respected me."  
  
  
"Tai was just confused, and probably hurt about something." Kari said in defense of her brother.  
  
  
TK turned on Kari, "That is no excuse for his behavior, Kari! Honestly, sometimes that brother of yours is so stupid and I wonder if he has a brain at all."  
  
  
Sora intervened, "TK, there..."  
  
  
She was cut off by Kari, "Oh yeah, well at least my brother doesn't try to ruin other people's relationships."  
  
  
"My brother liked her first, and you heard her - at least he was honest and a gentleman! You didn't hear him calling her anything, now did you?"  
  
  
"TK, are you saying my brother isn't a gentleman?"  
  
  
"You said it, not me!" By this time they were shouting at each other, both red faced.   
  
  
"Well then TK - if you don't like my family so much then maybe you shouldn't be engaged to me."  
  
  
"Yeah, maybe so!" TK yelled at Kari.  
  
  
Just then they heard someone start laughing. They, along with Mimi looked to see Sora laughing hysterically. Mimi cried, "Sora, this is no laughing matter. TK and Kari are going to end their engagement over a fight that you and Tai and Matt are having."   
  
  
Sora, who by now was laughing until she was crying said, "I am sorry guys, but you should have seen your faces while you were arguing. You have no idea how much that helped me. I love you two so much, you too Mimi. Gennai is right, our group is a family and if one part is affected then so is the rest. I am just going to have to get over Tai, and start over. But first things first, the mission."  
  
  
TK looked at her concerned, "Are you sure that you will be okay?" TK had always looked up to Sora like an older sister, as had Kari. But, now that they were older, TK saw her as a best friend. Whenever he and Kari had a fight, if Matt wasn't around or wasn't helping he always went to Sora.  
  
  
Sora smiled at the younger boy that had grown into a man recently, "Yes TK. I will be fine. Aren't I always? Besides, now I can laugh again. Now, you two kiss and make up."  
  
  
TK turned to Kari, "Kari..."  
  
  
"TK..." and they kissed. Their fights were always rough, but making up was always the best. When the two finally came up for air they saw a smiling Sora and Mimi looking at them.   
  
  
Mimi chirped, "Well, now that that's settled, I suggest a change of subject."  
  
  
Sora, with an evil grin on her face said, "Yes, I agree. Mimi, what is going on between you and Joe? Hmm?"  
  
  
Kari joined in, "Yeah, yesterday when we got to the house you and he seemed to be comforting each other quite well."  
  
  
Mimi's face turned red, "Oh, no. I didn't mean for us to move on to my love life."  
  
  
TK added, "So, you love him now? Is that it?"  
  
  
Sora laughed and said, "Mims, you are the one who got yourself into this - now talk!" And as Mimi confessed her feelings for Joe, Sora was overcome by happiness for her friend. Things were working out finally for her, now what to do about her own love life.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The silence was killing him. If it got any quieter in here he was going to scream. So, Izzy decided to strike up a conversation with the only other suitable candidate in the coach. "So, Joe. You don't mind if I call you Joe do you? You are a physician?"  
  
  
Joe nodded, "Yes, my father was one, as was his father, so it was only natural to carry on in the family name. Since my brother Jim decided he was going to explore the world, the task naturally fell to me, and I inherited the hospital when my father passed. Mainly all I do now is handle the affairs of the hospital. I understand that you yourself are a scientist as well, Izzy is it?"  
  
  
Izzy looked down and said, "Yes, well I am getting my degree at Cambridge and I can't decide whether to continue as a botanist or an ancient linguist scholar."  
  
  
"Yes," Joe said, "Sora was telling me that, also that you know four different languages, quite an achievement I must say."  
  
  
Izzy could tell that both of the other occupants of the carriage had winced at the name of Sora. "Yes, I have always been a lover of the ancient languages and the written word."  
  
  
Joe agreed, "As am I, I must say that I enjoy Virgil's works the most. Matt, what is it that you do again?" Izzy could tell that Joe, not understanding why the two were so silent, was trying to draw them into conversation. It was a noble effort on his part - but Izzy knew it was to no avail to coerce these two into anything when they were in moods like this.  
  
  
It was Tai who finally broke the silence, "Well, you see, Joe. Matt finds out who people are in love with and then goes in and takes them away from the one they are truly supposed to be with. That is what he does. Haven't you heard all of the rumors around town?"  
  
  
Matt snapped his head up and glared at Tai, "Tai, you are such a moron. If I had known how you really felt I would never have gone after her!"  
  
  
Tai snapped back, "Oh, you knew all right!"  
  
  
"No, you idiot, I didn't. You hide your feelings so well that no one knows how you feel about anything. No one knew you loved her, and if you hadn't just admitted it then we still wouldn't know. Sora broke it all off with me last night because she is so in love with you that she feels it is wrong to be with anyone else. But, after what you said to her this morning, how you hurt her- I would be suprised if she ever looks at you again - let alone love you."   
  
  
Tai just stared at his best friend, "She was there last night to break everything off with you - for me?"  
  
  
Matt sniffed, "Yeah, and you know what she said to me? Do you? 'He doesn't love me', she thinks that you hate her. And you finally confirmed that in her mind this morning."  
  
  
Tai was stricken, "Oh my god, what have I done?"  
  
  
Matt looked his friend in the eye, "You hurt her, Tai. And knowing how good Sora is she will act like nothing is wrong so as not to affect the group while she is hurting inside. I have never hated you for anything in my life. But this morning when I saw that beautiful face light up when you walked into the room, and then how it fell when you called her that name, I hated you. You have the most wonderful girl in the world and you treat her like dirt. You don't deserve her. But, for some reason she loves you, and not me. I have to live with that, but you have her and you might as well have physically hit her this morning. She offered you her heart and you trampled it."  
  
  
Tai was looking at the ground, "Will she ever forgive me? I was jelous, I saw her leaving your room last night and thought the worst of her."  
  
  
"Yeah, well shows how smart you are. I will always be one of Sora's best friends and we will always be there for one another. You will not break up our friendship too, just because you are an idiot." Matt said  
  
  
Tai looked at Matt, "I understand. What... what should I do?"  
  
  
It was then that Joe spoke up, "I have tried to make Sora love me for three years, but I never could. Her heart always belonged to someone else. It seems to me that the first step is to tell her you love her."   
  
  
Tai and Matt turned to Joe as if realizing for the first time that they weren't along. Tai just patted Joe on the back. "Listen you guys, I am sorry about the way I have been behaving today, especially towards you Matt. Forgive me?"  
  
  
Matt nodded, 'But if you screw it up - I am going after her - you idiot."   
  
  
Tai smirked, "I am going to do everything in my power to get her back. You won't get your chance." The two passed a glance that said it all.   
  
  
Izzy sighed, "I am glad that's all settled. Our group doesn't function with the three leaders of the Elite fighting."  
  
  
Matt commented, "Yeah, well he hasn't won her back yet."  
  
  
Izzy sunk down into his seat, Matt was right, there was a long road ahead - for all of them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, this took a lot of time to write. I hope that you liked it. I will get the next chapter out when I can. Please read and review!  
  
  



	8. Regretful Feelings

A/N - Okay, here it is, the long awaited next chapter. I am sorry that it took so long to get out. Things have been hectic and I hit writer's block for awhile. This is from Kari and Mimi's POV, which will appease you Mimi and Kari fans. I am just telling you now that this story will not be a Mimato. So, if you don't like that - turn back now!!! Okay, here goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Elite  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
The carriage drew to a halt and Kari looked out the window. She felt TK over her shoulder glancing out, also. On the other side of the carriage she noticed that Mimi and Sora were staring intently out the window, too. She heard Mimi say, "Have you ever seen a bigger ship?" This was a typical Mimi comment. But, she was really starting to like Mimi.   
  
  
  
  
  
She glanced over at Sora. Sora had decided that she was going to forget Tai. But, Kari knew better. She had to talk to Tai about all of this. He had all but admitted to her the other day that he loved Sora. Now, she had to just get them together. And she knew the person who could help her.   
  
  
  
  
  
Her gaze fell on that someone only to see him looking at her. Her heart swelled. Sure, they fought, but that was what made their love stronger. She knew that Sora and Tai held just as strong a love deep inside - if they could just find it. The door to their carriage opened and Sora and Mimi were helped out. Someone outside the carriage told Mimi and Sora to follow them.   
  
  
  
  
As Kari got out of the carriage she saw the other one containing the rest of the group pull up. Izzy and Lord Kido got out followed by Matt. They went up the gang plank awed by the ship. TK started forward to follow them but Kari held him back. "TK, we have to talk to my brother first."  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned to her. "We? Why do we have to talk to him? Kari, I know that look! It is not our place to get involved. If they want to be together then they will get together eventually."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari put on her best pouty look and said, "But TK, darling, they both care for each other and they haven't gotten together yet. I think they need a push in the right direction."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that Tai exited the other carriage. He head was done and he was dragging his feet. Kari looked at TK who looked back and Said, "Ok, ok - WE will talk to him. But if your help backfires, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth. AS he started to deepen the kiss she pulled back and said, Later honey, right now we have to help my brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK muttered under his breath, "Serves him right if you ask me ..." One glance from Kari shut his mouth quickly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai came up the Kari and Kari's heart nearly broke by the look on his face. "Kari, I have done something terrible, and I will never forgive myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari frowned at her brother, "I know. Sora told us on the way over."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK added, "Yeah, Kamiya, looks like you messed up pretty bad this time. She is going do her best to ignore you, and you know how stubborn she is. She'll do it." Tai slouched lower to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari glared up at TK and hit him in the chest. "Tai, do you know why she is so upset?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He cut Kari off. "Of course I do, now. I was too stupid to see how much she loves me before. Matt informed me of how much she cares. But, I have probably ruined my chances because I was so afraid, and jelous. I love her ..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari's mouth fell open and TK placed his hand under her jaw and closed it. Tai grimaced at Kari's reaction and said, "Yes, I know! I finally admitted it to you and the group, but I haven't told the most important person yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK put in, "I told you, she's not going give you the time of day."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari looked at him, "You are not helping."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at the younger Ishida brother. "Then I will make her listen to me. I can be just as stubborn as Sora."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari smiled at the look of determination on Tai's face, "Now that my big brother I know and love. Let's get on that ship and get this all straightened out. We need to be unified if we are going to get through this adventure." With that she linked her arms in with her brother and her love and they started up the gangplank to join the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi looked around her cabin and smiled. She was not happy about this trip, but she had no choice. Adventure was not Mimi's forte. She generally left that up to her cousin, Sora.. No, this was not her idea of a fun trip at all. But, she had to admit, this cabin certainly had its appeal.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
When she and Sora had gotten to the main deck they were each escorted by a servant to their rooms. She didn't know where Sora was, or who else was on her deck. She had been led down two or three levels. She hadn't been counting, just so full of curiosity. They had gone so far down, she was dreading the state of her cabin, but upon opening the door, her fears had been laid to rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was almost as if it had been designed for her. A large bed was in the center of the room, adorned with a pink bed cover and pink bed curtains on the canopy. There was a mahogany wardrobe as well as a mirror and a vanity. She fingered the sliver plated brush and comb. Of course the next thought was to what she was going to wear on this trip.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Mimi's eyes widened as she saw some of the most beautiful garments, all in her colors. Almost as a child ogling a new toy, she ran her fingers on the fabric and smiled. every thing she could ever want, or need was here. As she opened the bottom drawer she saw something odd. It was a pair of men's breeches, but shaped like a skirt. It, too, was pink and upon further investigation she found many other pairs as well as men's shirts. She glanced beside the wardrobe and noted the pair of men's boots and shoes as well as ladies.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
A knock at her door startled her from her thoughts. "Just a second." she said as she closed the drawer and doors to the wardrobe. Glancing at a mirror to check her appearance, she walked to the door and opened to see Joe.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling at her he said, "Well, I see your room is just as nice as mine, if not better. "   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She smiled back at him. Ever since the voyage from France she had found a special friend in Joe. But, they hadn't spoken much beyond formalities after awhile. She hoped that on this trip they might become closer. "Yes, when I saw the size of the ship I was amazed, but this room simply took my breath away. Where is your cabin, Lord Kido?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe replied, "Mimi, please, we are too close for such formalities. Call me Joe, and my cabin is the one next to yours."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi blushed, "Oh good. I have to admit, Joe. I love my cabin but it's done nothing to calm my fears about this mission."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe took her hand and said, "I totally agree with you. I am afraid myself."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She threw herself into his arms, hugging him. "Oh Joe," she exclaimed. Then as if suddenly realizing where she was, drew back. " I am sorry. It's just that all of the others act like they aren't scared and I thought that I was the only one who was. It is nice to find someone who feels the same was as me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe, who was bright red, said "I know what you mean. Even Sora and Lady Kamiya seem to be rock solid in this. I think that you and I are going to become closer on this trip. We are a lot alike."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi, having had something eating at her for awhile replied, "Joe, why haven't you talked to me very much since the trip from France? You seemed to enjoy my company then."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He hesitated and said, "Well, I tried at first. It was really hard to get to you at formal events, so numerous were your suitors. Then, after seeing who was courting you, I thought that you wouldn't want someone like me to be around. Then I began courting Sora, to no avail, and you know the rest of the story."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi looked at the ground, "Oh, but I wanted you to come and talk to me. Those other suitors always liked me for my title and looks, but you were different. On the ship you treated me as a person, not a thing. I thought, after a few months, that you thought me a silly ninny and had merely tolerated my presence on that trip."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe took her chin in his hand and tilted it to look at him, "Oh no. I would never think that. Mimi, I may not be as handsome or strong as those others, but I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to protect you on this voyage. You are a smart and wonderful person. Don't you ever forget that."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Before he knew it she was in his arms again. "Joe, that means the world to me!" As he stared down at her, his face drew closer to hers. But, it was Mimi who closed the gap between them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The world around them ceased to exist as their lips met. No thoughts passed in their minds, their fears were calmed. All that mattered was the wonderful person who was on the other side of the kiss. The wonderful feeling came to an abrupt halt as a voice sounded, clearing it's throat. Both, blushing bright red at being caught, turned to see who the figure was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was standing in the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. "I was hoping that you two would come up for air, on your own; but grew impatient." The two turned a shade redder. "So, are you two together now?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi looked at Joe who turned back to her and said, "Well, Mimi. Can I have the distinct honor of courting you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Smiling only for him she answered, "It would be my distinct pleasure."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They started to lean forward to kiss again but were interrupted by Sora, again. "Sorry guys, you'll have to do that later. Gennai sent me to get you two. He wants us all to meet in the conference room."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe, looking puzzled asked, "What does he want?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't know. A servant knocked at my door, soon after I was escorted to my room, and told me to come and get you and gave me this sheet of paper explaining things. It's pretty vague though."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was the one to ask, "Where is your cabin, Sora?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora replied, "I am on the second level. There are two other rooms on either side of me, but I don't know who is in them. Then below my level is another level with three rooms. I don't know who is in them either. You two are the only ones down here. The crew is on the other side of the ship as well as Gennai. We are supposed to follow this map to the conference room. I don't know why he didn't just send a servant to show us the way."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I wonder why we were put down here alone?" Joe pondered to no one in particular.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi who was thinking the same thing replied, "I don't know but I am glad we were."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora disregarding her comment said, "I would like to know why we are they way we are too. Knowing Gennai, there is some all important reason. So, let's get out of here and find out."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"All right." Joe said. Turning to Mimi, "My lady, may I escort you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi smiled up at him. "Why yes, my lord."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora smiled as Joe offered her his other arm, so as not to leave her out and said, "No thank you. I will let you two promenade on your own. I have to navigate our way though this huge ship." She started off, glancing at the map and Joe and Mimi followed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'Well,' Mimi thought while looking at Joe. 'Maybe this voyage will have its benefits after all.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - Well, I know it was shorter than the other chapters, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Please tell me if you liked it!  
  



	9. Training Begins

Well, here it is, the much anticipated next chapter of The Elite. I hope that you like it.  
  
  
  
  
The Elite  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was the first to walk into the room and gasped as she saw the enormity of it. Joe and Mimi followed behind her, arm in arm. They looked around the room in awe. The rest of the group was already gathered, waiting for them. Sora looked to see Kari, TK, Izzy and Matt all sitting at a huge table in the middle of the room. Gennai was seated at the head. Tai, whom she was choosing to ignore, was standing at a window to the side of the room and was turned, looking at her.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai cleared his throat and asked them all to sit down. Sora started towards the chair next to Matt, and before she knew it Tai was there holding it out for her. Looking around and seeing there was no where else to sit she had no choice but to sit. She did not have to acknowledge his presence, though. She could not understand what he was doing, and it really confused her. He took the seat next to her and she glanced at Matt who was giving her an odd look. Deciding that she didn't want to know what the look meant she turned her attention to Gennai. She had once again gotten herself caught between a rock and a hard place and wasn't getting out.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai watched the three and sighed. He would have to talk with those three if they were going to work together. He began his entourage, "Well as you can tell we have made your rooms to fit your personalities. The clothes also."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gennai," Izzy said. "Is there a reason our rooms were positioned where they are? Also, who else is on my floor - there are two other rooms."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai could tell by the expressions on all of their faces that they were all wondering the same thing. "Well, on the bottom floor are Joe and Mimi, the next floor up is TK, Kari, and you Izzy."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora started to get a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she heard Gennai's words. He continued, "On the top floor are Tai, Sora, and Matt. You are placed here for a reason. Your traits all work the best together in those groupings. Now, onto business at hand. Each of you have a training schedule that you will be completing. As you expand your skills you will be grouped up with your floor."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Predictably it was Mimi who asked, "We have to exercise? Is that what the boys clothes in the wardrobe are for?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Precisely, Now your schedules are now in your rooms. Training starts in two hours at various locations around the ship. I expect full cooperation on your parts. You are dismissed, and good luck." With that said, he walked out of the room leaving the group to themselves.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"He does keep things short and to the point." Izzy commented to the group. Mimi and Joe started complaining to everyone about the physical work they would have to do. And Izzy tried to calm the two down. Kari and TK were talking in hushed tones to each other. The remaining three were sitting in silence.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai was looking at Sora who was doing her best to look at anyone but him and Matt. She was so beautiful. Maybe if he hadn't ignored her all those years and had realized that he had loved her, she would be with him now. He loved her so much and just looking at her took his breath away. She belonged to him, damn it, and only him. She just didn't understand that yet. He was still concerned for her. She, Kari, and Mimi all had no business being there training for battle. It was his job to protect them, he felt responsible for them all, for that matter. He had to keep this group safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was lost in her own thoughts. 'I can't believe Gennai! Why did he put my room in-between Matt and Tai's?' Hadn't he realized they were all going through a situation, or had he done it just to promote a reaction? She loved both Matt and Tai, but she had been in love with Tai. Now she wasn't so sure. She had hoped to keep her distance from both of the guys until she could clear her head, but obviously she wasn't going to be able to do that. What was she going to do?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other side of her, Matt was deep in thought. 'I love Sora, but Tai is my best friend and he loves her. She is also in love with him. So, the only thing to do is to get them together. They are my best friends, after all, and our friendship is the glue that keeps this group ticking. I want whatever makes them happiest.' He sighed not really caring what anyone thought of him at that moment. Then his gaze flickered on Sora, 'My god, she is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.' He shook his head. 'They clearly belong together.' He looked at Sora and smile thinking, 'I love you Sora, and that's why you and Tai have to be together.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi's whining was what brought the three of them out of their thoughts. Tai shook his head and drew their attention to him. "Well guys," Tai said, "we only have two hours to explore and get ready. I suggest that we all go our own ways right now instead of sitting here worrying. This is happening, like it or not. Good luck to you all." He stood as did the others.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora was the only one left sitting. Joe and Mimi walked out the door and were followed by Tk and Kari. Tk was having to drag Kari out, because she wanted to stay and talk to Sora. But, Tk could tell that Sora wanted to talk to the guys, alone. He smiled and winked at Sora as they left. Izzy made his excuses and left after the four.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt was getting ready to walk out of the room when Sora spoke. "Matt, Tai. I have something to say to you." She stood as she talked. Tai was worried about what she was going to say, but elated that she was actually talking to him. Her voice turned his attention back to her. "The three of us have known each other for a long time. We've been best friends and I am not about to let you guys destroy that friendship." She turned to Tai, "Tai, regardless of what you think about me, I am your friend, as is Matt. We can't let anything come between that. This could be their biggest adventure that we face, ever. And if we are going to make it through, if we are going to lead this group and come out alive, then the tree of us are going to have to forget about any of the previous occurrences happening. Do I have your agreement on this matter?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt nodded at her and she looked at Tai. He looked as if he was going to protest but she cut him off before he could, "Tai, I know you do not want to have anything to do with me for some reason. Get over it. After this is all over we can part ways. Gennai has it set up so that the three of us are going to have to get along. We are going to be in constant companionship of each other."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at her. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, but she wouldn't listen. So, he might as well go along with her, for the time being. "Okay, Sora. I agree."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt nodded, "I think you're right, Sora. This group relies on us three sticking together too much for us to be fighting amongst ourselves."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora nodded, "Good then." Then she smiled at them both. "I hope that you two won't have a problem keeping up with me when we meet to train."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt grinned back at her. He ruffled her hair just like he had done a million times when they were younger. "Oh no, I don't think there will be a problem with that at all. Right Tai?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai looked at them and said, "Nope. No problem at all."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora grinned, "Well, I have to do some things and get ready for training. I will see you two tonight at dinner."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After she had left the room, Matt turned to his friend. "Why didn't you explain to her that you were sorry and that you loved her?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I know what I am doing, trust me."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt simply stared at his friend, "Whatever."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tk rolled on the ground like the instructor told him. He felt rather foolish, but he had to admit that this was a lot of fun. Sometimes society got really boring. The only reason he went to anything of the social class was because Kari was there.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He started to smile at the thought of her. Of course whenever he thought of her he got distracted and as she passed his mind he got hit by one of the swinging bags that the man was throwing at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Owwww." He yelled out. The man yelled at him to concentrate more but his thoughts were still on Kari. He asked for a break and as he sat down and drank some water his thoughts focused on her. He loved Kari, he had always loved Kari. From as far back as he could remember. She was going to be his wife - she had already agreed to that. They just needed to tell everyone else.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was worried for her, though. He didn't want her to be on this trip. It was too dangerous. But, he had lost that argument with her. After they had left the conference room he had voiced his concerns but she had stopped them with a kiss. She always had that power over him, to silence him with a kiss. But that was his Kari.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Actually, he was worried about the whole situation, in general. Normally if Tai, Sora, and his brother were united about something he would follow them into hell and back. But, this time he knew the there was not consensus between the three. They were letting their emotions get in the way of the problem at hand. He hated when the three of them fought.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He loved his brother, and he loved Tai as a brother. But, Sora held a special place in his heart. She was his best friend, other than Kari. When he was a child he had developed a crush on her, but had grown out of that, due to her sisterly conduct towards him. He had been sent to France to foster with a friend of his father's and had been scared out of his mind. But, Sora had been in France at the same time and they had spent many an hour together. She was the one who had encouraged him into realizing that he loved Kari.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari ..... his thoughts drifted back to her again. But it was at this time that his instructor was yelling at him to get up again. So, he had to push her to the back of his mind. Something had to be done about the other problem though. He knew they would eventually reunite, but when? The time was growing short.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai drug himself into the dining room. It was finally time for dinner. He had just endured the most strenuous workout of his life. The trainer he had been assigned seemed to know all of his strengths and weaknesses and had attacked him in every way he knew that Tai wasn't used to. Tai had never hurt so bad in his life. For the first time ever he was glad to be done with his exercise of the day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Glancing around the room he saw Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Matt sitting at the table. They looked just as exhausted as he did. As he sat down he nodded in greeting to them all and he grinned at the pained expressions on all of their faces.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I have never had to do so much activity in my life!" Mimi was saying. "He made me run around the room ten times! Can you imagine? I ....." she was cut off by Joe as he kissed her. The rest of the room sighed in relief as they didn't want to hear anymore of her complaining as they were all exhausted.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai knew that whatever Joe, Mimi, Izzy, or even Kari had been through was nothing in comparison to what he, Matt, TK, and Sora had been in. Sora may look and act the genteel lady but she had trained with him and Matt as children and knew how to fight. She couldn't carry a sword, but she had a dagger that she handled quite well. TK had told him that while in France the two often went into the woods and practiced their training. So he knew that she had probably been through some rigorous training today.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
His thoughts drew to a halt as Tk and Sora came in with a very tired looking Kari between them. They helped her to sit down and then Sora went to her place between Matt and Tai. Tai grinned at her, "So Sora, did you have a good session?" He could tell that she was in as much, if not more pain, as the rest of them. But, he knew that Sora's pride wouldn't allow her to admit to that pain.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I had a fabulous training session, Tai. In fact, I can't wait to go back!" She lifter her chin at him at this. This comment brought groans from around the table.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You mean we have to do all of that again?" Mimi started to say, panic in her voice. Then Joe, once again took her in his arms and kissed her to get her to quiet down. As Tai rolled his eyes he heard Sora burst out laughing, and it was infectious. Soon the whole group was laughing. When the servers brought the food in, it was a united group of young, smiling people that greeted them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The servers and Gennai smiled at the change in the group and soon the whole room was happy and lively with excitement. But, one person was not happy. One person in the room was thinking very different thoughts from the gleefullness of the rest. 'This group is unstoppable,' one server noted in his mind. 'Something has to be done to keep them from becoming even more so.' He would have to take care of this in his own way, soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - There, this chapter is finally finished. Things are starting to heat up and maybe Sora will forgive Tai soon. This was basically just some thoughts and character development. I hope that you liked it. It took me three weeks to write because I have soon busy. Sorry. Well, hopefully things will come out soon. Who is this waiter and what are his plans?  
  
  
  



	10. Revelation

A/N~ Sorry that it took so long to do, but it is finally out, the next chapter in the ongoing saga!  
  
  
  
  
The Elite  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora slowly crept towards her room. Dinner had been reaffirming in a way that it had never been. The whole group was re-united in the old ways and it helped her spirits immensely. She stopped for a moment above deck and looked out at the stars, sighing at their beauty. There was always something that took her breath away about the stars. She could always lay out and stare for hours.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally pulling herself from her daze she walked to where her room was. She guessed that Tai and Matt were already in bed, where she should be. She opened her door and stepped inside, sighing in exhaustion. It had been a long day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As she was shutting the door, a hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a wall, and another hand clamped down on her mouth.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I suggest that you resist struggling, there is no use, because soon you will be dead. If you die, then the others will not be able to unite, and they can not go on without you, the most important link in this." The man tightened his grip on her as she struggled, but he had caught her off guard and threw her onto the bed. Her eyes widened at his intent and she tried to get up, but he delivered a sharp blow to her head that rendered her defenseless.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked down the deck towards his room. He was exhausted, but it was time that he told Sora how he felt. The way that she had made everyone else laugh had caused his heart to swell with pride and love towards her. It was time he told her of this, before anything else happened to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He passed his own room and walked towards her door. He knocked, "Sora, if you have a minute, then I'd like to talk to you about something." Silence greeted him. He knew that she had just come up here, because he had seen her and thus she should still be awake. He knocked again and thought maybe she wasn't in there and turned away from the door. It was then that he heard a muffled cry for help from inside the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
He turned back towards the door and pushed into the room to see Sora, pinned on the bed, by a man. Leaping to action, he plowed into the man and forced him off of Sora. He hauled the man up and hit him, over and over again until the man was bloody and bruised and unconscious.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was then that Matt entered the room and saw what had happened and went to Tai. "I'll take over from here, I think you have other things to take care of." He nodded towards where Sora was huddled in a ball on the bed. Matt dragged the man out of the room, kicking him as he went and shut the door behind him, giving Sora one last look.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai went immediately to where Sora was wrapped in a ball, and took her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking with her sobs and cried against his chest. He held her that way for what seemed like hours before she quieted. "Sora, honey, I need you to answer me. Did he do anything to you?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
She looked up at him with swollen red eyes and said, "No, you got in here before he could." And with that she kissed him. It was a kiss of passion and fear, but one of need. He wrapped his arms tighter around her and kissed her back. After minutes of this continued kissing he stopped and hugged her against him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sora, I need to tell you something." She looked up at him in question and with something else in her eyes. He could tell it was love and it gave him the courage he needed to continue on with what he had to say. "Sora, I have come to the realization that I love you, that I have always loved you. I know that I have messed up, but if you could just give me another chance, it would be much appreciated. I can't stand seeing you unhappy like you have been. And tonight, I almost lost you. I couldn't stand that, Sora. I love you so much it hurts. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done you?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She just stared at him for a few minutes and then a huge smile spread across her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with so much passion that it almost knocked him over. They continued this until finally exhaustion overtook them and they fell asleep in each other's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was how the maid found them the next morning, sleeping with smiles on their faces in each other's arms.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The training continued as the voyage took them closer and closer to Egypt, where their destiny awaited them. They still did not know what the traits they held were, but they knew that they were on the brink of it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora and Tai grew closer and closer, and were always at each other's sides, supporting the group in their training. Matt and Tai were the best fighters, but Sora was close behind them. They were all anxious to see this temple and felt they were ready for it.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally they reached the port and were off the ship. As they stepped off the ship, the heat greeted them as did the throng of people. Tai took Sora by the hand and they went to the hotel that they were to be staying at, in order to rest up before the journey into the dessert.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They weren't sure why the assasin tried to kill Sora, or who he worked for, because he killed himself in the cell that he was contained in. When they asked Gennai about it, he just looked off and changed the subject. There were too many things that he wasn't telling them and Tai was growing more and more agitated by the day.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
As they fell asleep that night, none of the Elite had a good feeling about the oncoming journey. But despite their exhaustion thus far, each of them had dreams that helped reveal things that they never knew about themselves, their traits.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning Gennai grouped them together and said as he always did, "Well, have any of you learned why you are so special?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To his suprise they each had an answer. Mimi went first, "I had a dream last night that I was the only person in the world that was genuine in what I said and did. I spoke the truth about everything, but no one else was like me."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai answered, "Yes my dear, you have the gift of sincerity, like none other. Other's hold your traits in part, but you posses them the most genuinely."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Joe was the next to go, "I had a dream that everyone in the world was leaning on me, and was depending on me, because they felt that they could without hesitation."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, you have the gift of reliability."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TK and Kari revealed that they were in each other's dreams and that they had dreamed that they were the only ones that believed in good anymore.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You have the gift of hope, Tk; and you, Kari, have the gift of light."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy was the next to go and said the he knew he had the gift of knowledge. Gennai just chuckled and nodded.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Matt who went next. "I dreamed that I loved someone so much, but I gave them up so as not to ruin my friendship with those involved."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone grew silent and Sora looked at him with a sadness in her eyes. Gennai answered, "You have the gift of friendship, Matthew."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was silence for a few more minutes and Sora spoke, "My dream was of all of you, and how much I cared for you all."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"You, my dear, have the gift of love. Your love is what will pull this group along through it's hard times. You remind me of the love of my life and I know you can handle this gift extremely well." Gennai said and then kissed her on the forehead. He had a glint of sadness in his eye and Sora hugged him back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai spoke, "My dream was of rushing into danger without fear, or regret."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, my boy. You have the gift of courage. It is a curse in a way, but you will learn to balance it out." Then turning to the other's he said, "It is good that you have dreamed these things. This proves that you are the chosen ones. Thus we must continue on our journey to the temple. I realize that you don't wish to do this. But consider it an old man's last request to continue on a mythical journey and be the biggest adventure of your life."  
He turned and went to his camel and they all followed suit, into an unknown future.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ~ Sorry it was so short. Please review!  
  



	11. The End

The Elite  
  
Chapter 10 - The Final Chapter  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They finally arrived at the temple. It was a daunting looking thing that had taken them a long time, both mentally and physically to finally reach. The each looked at it with both awe and horror at the sheer outside of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was tall, and pyramid shaped. On the outside were carvings of people receiving terrifying deaths. Mimi and Joe cowered together as the others stepped forwards. They walked to the entrance, not sure what was to await them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai stepped up behind them and cleared his throat. "This is as far as I can take you, my children." He stared up at the thing in terror. This had been his nightmare for the last forty five years. This was where he relived the death of his friends every time he closed his eyes. But... He had finally completed his mission. He had brought the actual chosen ones. It was time for his life to end. But not before one last thing was said. "You are the chosen ones. Of this I have no doubt, and I believe that you can do this. My life will end here, as my comrades did. I want you all to be brave. Tai you are the leader, lead them well and watch after all of them. Now, go and face your destiny. God Speed, Elite."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They turned and Sora felt a tear slide down her cheek. She had grown fond of Gennai lately, but she knew that she had something more daunting laying ahead of her. She took a deep breath and smiled at Tai and he stepped forward towards the temple. The door opened automatically and they all jumped at the opening.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
They stepped in and looking back at Gennai and the others they waved. As the door fell down after them, Tai got a glimpse of Gennai falling to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gennai said, "I'm coming my love, finally....." and with that he closed his eyes and went to the afterworld forever.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Izzy struck a match and started a fire on a torch which in turn he passed towards Tai and the others so that they could light their torches. Tk and Kari took each other's hands, as did Joe and Mimi. They were all very frightened.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, we aren't going to get anything done just standing here." Tai said to the group.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I agree." Matt put in  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So they started down the dark cavern.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After awhile of walking Mimi fell behind. "I'm tired Joe, I can't go on. My feet hurt and I'm scared." She said to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He smiled at her and went to reach for her, but as he did she leaned against a wall and fell through. "MIMI!" He yelled and jumped through after her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora ran back to where her friends were and yelled their names. "JOE, MIMI! Where ARE YOU GUYS!" She yelled over and over again. Tears ran down her face as she looked for them and when she tried to go through the wall after them, it had closed and wouldn't allow her near. Tai, Matt, and TK were all clawing at the wall to try and get in and Kari was sobbing in the corner.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally it was Sora who put an arm on Matt and Tai to stop them. "We have to go on. In honor of their spirits."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai nodded to her and took her in his arms. They continued on their way through the cavern.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wait a minute guys!" Tk said to the three older ones. "Where is Izzy?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked down again and started to cry as they all started to yell out for Izzy. "Where are you?" she yelled  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But, it was as if another member had vanished from the group.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"EVERYONE STICK TOGETHER" Tai yelled out to the group. Sora stayed in-between Matt and Tai as they walked further.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate this place, Tk." Kari said to her love.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know," He said to her. Then he got a look in his eye. "Do you see it Kari? There is   
hope after all!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I see the light!" She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai, Sora, and Matt did not see the light and looked at the two younger ones in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But Tk and Kari were already running off into a cavern. Then suddenly they disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora started crying anew. "We have to beat this thing. I can't stand this anymore. Please make it stop!"  
  
  
  
  
Matt looked at her and hugged her, "I know what to do. Trust me!" And he ran off in another direction and disappeared.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MATT!!" Both Sora and Tai yelled at him. But he was gone too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sora looked at Tai. "You do know that we are next, lover." She smiled through her tears and kissed him. "I love you!" She said as she too, began to disappear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai screamed her name over and over again as he gripped the air where she had just been. But he was left alone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
His torch flickered out and he stood in terror as the darkness enveloped him. "So we weren't the chosen ones after all?" He said through his tears. He gritted his teeth. "NO! This is ridiculous! I won't let this happen to us!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then he ran toward where Matt had run and came into a large room filled with light. In the middle was a large bright light. On each side of the light, all around it were screens of each of the Elite. Tai ran towards the one containing Sora. "Sora!" But his hands passed right through it. She was smiling at something and she had never looked more beautiful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Greetings, Chosen one." Tai was startled and looked towards the light.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who said that?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"It is I, the temple"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The temple? How can a temple talk?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"There are strange things that you will never comprehend. But, know this. You are the chosen one of courage, and your friends are the chosen ones of their traits."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai grimaced, "If we are the chosen ones, then why did you take them away from me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"They each have their own destinies to fulfill. As do you. But you had to pass that test, and you did."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What test?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"The courage to go on after everyone had gone. You passed, and your friends have all now passed their tests. Now, it is time to fulfill your destiny. But, I am afraid that you must make the sacrifice. " The voice seemed to reverberate across the room as it said, "Now, Choose ones.... Place your hand in the slot provided for you and concentrate on your trait. Think only of it and the world shall be saved. For without your traits in the world, we are doomed to all die. You will save the world. Place your hands .... NOW!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Tk, Kari, Izzy, Joe, and Mimi all placed their hands in the slots and a white light hit them all. They were each concentrating on their trait and a warmth began to flow around them.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tears flowed down Sora's cheek as she whispered , "I love you, Tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai, who was not near her answered, "I love you too."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And with that, the light completely took them all over and spread throughout the world, disintegrating the pyramid into millions of pieces. The outsiders looked on with awe and regret at the loss of the Elite's lives, never to be seen again ......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A little boy sat in the sandbox at the park. His mother had left for a second to attend to his little sister. Just then a mother came and sat her daughter down and sat on the bench.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Tai. I'm six!" The little boy said to the girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The little girl smiled at the boy, "I'm Sowa, and I'm six too!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two played away during the day. When it came time for Tai to leave her turned and whispered in Sora's ear. "Sowa, I love you..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Tai."  
  
  
  
  
  
And so the story began again..... For you see, Love never dies.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N ~ IT"S FINALLY DONE! I hope that you enjoyed reading it!  
  



End file.
